Say
by Prongs Padfoot and Mooney CO
Summary: Dicen que cuando mueres ves tu vida en un parpadeo. La niñez, a tu familia, tus vecinos, tus amigos… dicen que es una sensación hermosa y aterrorizante, dicen que es algo fuera de lo hermoso… algo extraordinario. Observar tu vida en lentes diferentes, en ángulos diferentes… Lo único que Sam vió fue a Blaine cruzarse en el camino de la bala. Secuela "GLC" Blam! AU Shooting Star.


Disclamer: Nada me pertenece, siquiera Jensen, Misha, Jared, Sebastian o Matt… -si no estarían con traumas psicológicos graves. También serán nombradas canciones y o programas de televisión, así que tampoco son míos.

Nota: Como oí rumores de que el capítulo siguiente de Glee habría un tiroteo, - "Shooting Star"-decidí dar la versión de Sam de los hechos. Esta es la segunda parte de mi fic Blam "Grinning like a Chesshire" y va con mucho angst, fluff, y.. sorpresas! Ah, y es el punto de vista de Sam…-algo así, porque está en tercera persona, omnisciente, cuesta ponerse en su lugar, soy mujer, el es hombre y su torrente de pensamiento parece ser muy diferente al mío, aunque soy tan fanática de los comics y películas chatarra como él-, espero les guste leerme como a mi escribir este fic.

Título: Say what to need to say…

Summary: Dicen que cuando mueres ves tu vida en un parpadeo. La niñez, a tu familia, tus vecinos, tus amigos… dicen que es una sensación hermosa y aterrorizante, dicen que es algo fuera de lo hermoso… era algo extraordinario. Observar tu vida en lentes diferentes, en ángulos diferentes… Lo único que Sam vió fue a Blaine cruzarse en el camino de la bala. Secuela a "GLC" Blam! AU Shooting Star.

Rating: M

Advertencias: Sexo MxM, lime, homofobia y violencia. Muerte de personajes principales.

"A menos que alguien como tu se interese de verdad, nadie va a mejorar. Jamás"

Dr. Seuss.

Stage 1: Neutron star collition.

Ser novio de Blaine Anderson era de todo menos normal. Al menos normal para el, tomando en cuenta sus anteriores relaciones.

Blaine era casi el mismo, siempre había sido agradable, le gustaban los comics y las

películas de Súper héroes, tomaba sus decisiones en consideración… y era sexy.

El Blaine amigo no era muy diferente del Blaine novio, pero aún así, había algunos cambios. Había arrumacos –más arrumacos, porque aún siendo amigos ninguno de los dos perdía la oportunidad de abrazar al otro- había noches para dormir acurrucados, había besos en algunos momentos de cualquier película –incluso Avatar-, amarlo era tan fácil como respirar, besarlo era mil besos mejor que todos los Doritos del mundo.

El sexo… el sexo era… monumental, era como la colisión del meteorito en el cual vino Súperman a la tierra. Era suave, lleno de pasión, lleno de lujuria… era como nada en el mundo, algo que jamás había sentido.

Blaine era todo lo que Samuel Evans quería para amar, Blaine era y sería lo más importante en su vida por siempre.

Por ello tomaba las cosas con calma. No le pidió matrimonio una semana después de pedirle que fueran novios –solo hablaron de un futuro con una casa e hijos, pero no hablaron del matrimonio… estaba el hecho de que se mudarían juntos cuando comenzaran la universidad, pero no había sido su idea, de hecho el apartamento le parecía demasiado-, no aceleró el tema del sexo, aunque un mes y medio después ya casi no aguantaban la… hummm.. lujuria, por lo cual, la segunda y realizada boda del Señor Shue, se quedaron en el hotel en donde se hacía la fiesta y… simplemente sucedió. Y fue indescriptiblemente asombroso. Blaine tenía experiencia en sexo con hombres, pero él no, nunca siquiera un beso, pero había sido tan paciente y suave, había dejado acariciar su cuerpo con una calidez y torpeza que había sentido en su primera vez –aunque, técnicamente, esa también era su primera vez-, se había dejado tomar por el una, dos, tres veces esa noche y luego por la mañana… y había sido de los momentos que guardaría en su mente por siempre, porque no era solo sexo, era sexo con Blaine.

Y despertar un Sábado a la mañana y tener sexo con Blaine era su definición de "mejor que Avatar".

-Estoy exhausto…-murmuró Blaine casi dormido sobre su pecho.- me pregunto por qué será…- Sam soltó una risita por lo bajo. Sip, habían hecho ejercicios matutinos.-Tal vez tenga algo que ver con la actual ubicación de Sam Junior…-el más pequeño de los chicos se movió hacia un lado y se desconectó de Sam, no sin soltar un débil gemido de protesta.

-Te gusta que Sam Junior juegue escondidas en tu trasero…-murmuró el rubio bajando sus labios para atrapar los de su novio en esa especie de Nirvana pos- coital en el que estaban. Y los besos en ese estado eran buenos, lentos, pero buenos.

-Siempre tan romántico tu...-murmuró Blaine separándose de él para cerrar los ojos y esconder su rostro en el pecho del más grande.-Los Sábados por las mañanas son geniales para hacer esto… de hecho, cuando quieras sexo por la mañana, asegúrate que sea un Sábado o un Domingo, no un Lunes.

-¡Fue una sola vez!-protestó Sam.

Blaine abrió los ojos y lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

-Es cierto, las veinte veces siguientes fueron en los otros días de la semana… y lo peor es que sabes que simplemente no puedo resistirme a tus sonrisas y a tus besos… y luego siempre haces eso con las caderas…-él lo hizo y el chico bufó. Sam no pudo evitar sentirse un poco arrogante… tenía mucha etamina…- aún me mortifica ir a tu casa y ver a Burt a la cara cuando estamos en tu habitación…

El rubio rió, no lo pudo evitar. Había sido un Miércoles y se había entretenido con su novio a primeras horas de la mañana, obviando el vital hecho de que Burt subiría a despertarlos y los encontraría en una posición demasiado comprometida.

-Recuerdo su rostro….-se rió un poco más.- parecía haber visto un fantasma… Igual fue peor cuando mamá nos encontró a punto de hacerlo en la sala de estar de tu casa…

-¡Fue culpa de Cooper por darle una llave!-protestó el pelinegro aireadamente.- no puedo creer que nuestros amigos y familiares fueran testigos de algo tan traumatizante…

-A mi no me parece nada traumatizante..-murmuró poniéndose sobre el, listo para otra ronda. Besó su cuello con sus enormes labios y claramente dejó una marca, de hecho, se aseguró que la succión dejase el pequeño hematoma púrpura que todos los chicos de Glee, compañeros de fútbol y media escuela, estaban acostumbrados a ver en los cuellos de ambos. -Britt y Santana se quedaron viendo, ¿Lo recuerdas?-bajó su mano hacia su miembro y lo acomodó en la entrada de Blaine para empujar suavemente dentro. Blaine soltó un suspiro de satisfacción.- Creo que si no te dabas cuenta se hubiesen quedado mirando todo…-reflexionó y luego recordó algo más.- ¡Y Tina!-soltó una carcajada más fuerte al ver que su novio se ponía colorado.- oh, por Dios, nunca había visto a alguien que quisiera matar y devorar con la mirada en un mismo par de ojos…-en un impulso cavernícola posesivo, comenzó a moverse dentro de su novio, alternando las embestidas suaves con duras y justo a la próstata.

-Pobre Tay-Tay…-murmuró Blaine, y luego jadeó cuando Sam volvió a golpear ese punto.

Sam bufó. Otra fuerte embestida, un pequeño lloriqueo.

-Creo que ya era hora de que se de cuenta de que estamos juntos realmente… Te miraba el trasero como esas señoras miraban el mío cuando era Stripper.-la última parte la dijo en un susurro, esa parte de su vida no había sido la más digna. Blaine, sintiendo su descontento, besó su cuello y le acarició el rostro con esa mirada que decía "deja de pensar en eso, yo te amo y eso es lo que importa"- Hasta me tuve que hacer una cuenta en Facebook para que crea que somos realmente novios…

Ahora Blaine rió.

-¿Celoso?-preguntó divertido.

Sam no se molestó en negarlo.

-Absolutamente.-replicó con un puchero.

Blaine lo volvió a besar.

-No te preocupes, solo tiene que ver las marcas en mi cuello y solita se da cuenta de que estoy ocupado…-le dijo a modo de ayuda.- además, tu sabes, Jake, Ryder y Marley… ese es nuestro futuro…

Sam sonrió.

-¿Cómo olvidarlos?-dijo Sam en broma y luego lo besó nuevamente.-¿Crees que podremos salir de esta cama hoy?-preguntó comenzando a moverse nuevamente, esta vez estiró una de sus manos hacia abajo y tomó a mini Blaine en sus manos y comenzó a acariciarlo. Últimamente y con las experiencias sexuales con Blaine, se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que disfrutaba de las expresiones de su novio durante el sexo. Los sonidos eran más excitantes, en cambio, y pocas veces Blaine se dejaba llevar tanto como para gritar o gemir con fuerza.- se está muy a gusto así…

El más pequeño de los dos ahogó una carcajada que salió de forma extraña por su nariz.

-¿Será porque es una cama cómoda o por que estamos ambos… cerca… -se acercó a su rostro y mordió su labio inferior, provocando un gemido suave por parte del rubio.- sudorosos…-pasó su mano pequeña por el flequillo húmedo de su novio.- desnudos…?

Y allí de acabó el juego, porque Sam se olvidó de Tina, de Ryder, Marley y Jake, de Burt, de su madre o Cooper y se encargó de enfocarse solo en Blaine. En sus brazos, delgados, pero musculosos, su pecho apenas cubierto por una pelusa, su pequeña capa de grasa en la parte inferior de su vientre, en sus piernas musculosas y ágiles con las coreografías de Glee… era perfecto para él, la forma en que se amoldaba a sus músculos, en la que sus piernas se envolvían en su cintura y los talones se le clavaban en el trasero cuando estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, su rostro ahogado en deseo con cada envestida; y siempre era perfecto, porque era Blaine y todo Blaine era perfecto. Lo eran los gemidos que intentaba ahogar, los lloriqueos de súplica, los gruñidos de excitación, las palabras de queja y su nombre "Sam", en medio del éxtasis de cada climax.

Blaine era de Sam, y Sam de Blaine, así de simple.

…

-¿Tenemos planes para el cumple mes?-preguntó Blaine cuando al fin se levantaron para comer algo.

Sam sonrió misteriosamente. Había planeado el cumple mes cuatro con ayuda de todos los Gleeks –bueno, no de Tina- incluso había conseguido que Kurt, Rachel y Santana le ayudasen con sus planes románticos.

-Algunos… al menos de mi parte, ¿Tienes tu alguno?-le preguntó y su curiosidad surgió con fuerza al ver a Blaine bajar la vista y morder sus labios de esa forma que indicaba que estaba nervioso.

-Solo una sorpresa… solo… espero que te guste…

El rubio estudió al chico por unos segundos, lo vió desenvolverse en la cocina, fruncir el ceño cuando partió un par de huevos, morderse los labios por la concentración cuando daba vuelta los waffles y notó un cambio extraño. Era… luz, más luz. De ser una mujer hubiese dicho que estaba embarazada, pero Blaine no era mujer –Nop, definitivamente no era una mujer- y aún así brillaba.

-¿Qué planea esa cabeza llena del gel?-preguntó abrazándolo por detrás.-estoy feliz si tu sorpresa te incluye a ti, crema batida y una cama...- Descansó su barbilla sobre los rizos negros de la cabeza del pelinegro y lo sintió removerse con incomodidad. Y eso era extraño.

Solo habían peleado pocas veces en cuatro meses, solo en don ocasiones habían estado peleado y no habían durado separados más de tres horas; la primera por culpa de Tina-y sus malditos labios que se habían atrevido a tocar los de Blaine- y la segunda por culpa de Kurt –aunque este último nunca se enteró de ello porque estaba feliz con su novio en NY, y Sam solo estaba muy celoso y Kitty no sabía cómo quedarse callada y guardarse el veneno- y en esas ocasiones, luego de una airada retirada de alguno de los dos, se encontraban a medio camino de la casa del otro y el primer intento de abrazo era incómodo… como el que estaban compartiendo en esos instantes - luego de las discusiones y el abrazo inicial, normalmente terminaban en alguna superficie plana, desnudos y transpirados.

Por ello Sam se preocupó y al instante, como si le leyese el pensamiento, Blaine se giró y besó sus labios suavemente.

-Solo temo que no te guste mi sorpresa…-le dijo en voz baja y tímida.

Sam, aliviado, rodó sus ojos.

-No es como si me hubieses comprado un clóset completo de moños y blaizers…-lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.- ¿No me compraste…?

-¡No!-saltó el pelinegro con una carcajada. Más relajado.- es… más importante que la ropa, la música y el gel…

Sam lo miró asombrado.

-Wow, ha de ser muy importante si en tus estatutos está por encima del gel y la música… supongo que no será más costoso que ese enorme piso que te regalaron tus padres…

-Nos regalaron mis padres…-le corrigió el chico.- nuestra casa…

Sam rodó sus ojos y lo besó suavemente. Porque simplemente amaba poder besar a Blaine en cada oportunidad que se le presentaba. O cuando quería, incluso en los pasillos o en esos minutos antes de clases. Las sesiones de besos en la hora del almuerzo eran fogosas, y normalmente terminaban como el abrazo post pelea en el cuarto del conserje.

-Podría ir a vivir bajo un puente si eso te hace feliz, por lo que un enorme y lujoso piso en NY, no es tanto sacrificio…-se encogió de hombros.

-Es por eso que te amo…-le dijo suavemente y luego abrió los ojos ampliamente.- ¡Mis waffles!

Sam soltó una risita al ver al chico ir de un lado al otro con la wafflera que se había prendido fuego.

GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE

Stage 2: Shooting stars.

Un día que había comenzado tan perfecto, solo tenía cara de terminar de la misma forma.

Blaine y el cumplían cuatros meses de noviazgo y lo primero que vio en la mañana fue el terso rostro de su amado, y su cuerpo envuelto en sus enormes brazos. Y habían tenido sexo de aniversario la noche anterior, pero ello no evitó que se quedasen un rato más en la cama besándose como idiotas.

Sam le había preparado varias sorpresas a lo largo del día, muchas de ellas canciones y peluches, globos y bombones y por la noche, una reserva en el mejor hotel de Lima con una cena romántica solo para los dos. Blaine le había prometido una sola sorpresa y se la daría cuando estuviesen juntos en el hotel.

Puck, Rachel y Santana –Rach se había quedado al haber rendido y aprobado sus exámenes con Kurt y Adam de cola- le habían cantado "Defying Gravity" del musical favorito de Blaine y le habían entregado un enorme peluche con una camiseta del equipo del colegio. Joe, Britney y Kitty –aún no sabía como había conseguido ayuda de ella- le habían serenado "My life would suck without you" de Kelly Clarkson, el pelinegro de moño, había recibido una cantidad de globos que podrían alzarlo en el aire y una caja súper gigante de bombones de chocolate. Finn y Tessa les habían preparado una clase especial para ellos –Finn aún estaba en el colegio luego de que el profesor Shue se tomase un mes de licencia para la luna de miel y Tessa estaba allí porque no tendría que empezar a trabajar hasta tres meses más para filmar la temporada 9 de SPN, y clamaba no querer quedarse en casa aguantando a Misha con sus novelas mexicanas.-, todos le desearon los mejor, incluso Cooper había aparecido para otra de las sorpresas y cantó una canción country con Sam, provocando lágrimas a Blaine, quien junto con los demás, remaba en la alegría. Sugar, desde Francia, les envió unas sábanas de seda azul para su cama en el nuevo departamento de NY.

-Te ves constipada.-comentó Cooper a Tessa.- ¿Te ganó Ema Watson a mejor actriz de reparto en los MTVMA?

-Ya sabes cual fue el resultado, idiota.-escupió con el ceño fruncido.- Me levanté por una horrible pesadilla y esta mañana iba a traer a Bastian, pero algo me dijo que debía dejarlo en casa con Misha… se iba a quedar en casa con Kurt y Adam pero quisieron venir a saludar con los demás… Misha quería venir a saludarlos, pero solo le dije que no hoy….-sus ojos brillaron por lágrimas retenidas.- dime loca, pero… tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo sucederá hoy…

Y algo malo sucedió.

De golpe, sin aviso, justo cuando Mike-recién llegado de Chicago- les mostraba sus nuevos pasos de Jazz y Cooper imitaba el personaje de Neal Caffrey de White Collar –ganándose suspiros de todas las chicas y bufidos de Tessa-, se escuchó un sonido fuerte. Sam no dudó en alejarse de la puerta y cubrir a Blaine con su enorme cuerpo.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Rachel con voz asustada. Finn casi corrió a su lado y la puso tras el.

Otro sonido, fuerte, cercano. Gritos de desesperación. Otro sonido fuerte, redundante y más gritos.

-Disparos…-susurró Joe.- hay…. Hay disparadores en el colegio…

Santana abrazó a Britney contra su cuerpo, cubriéndola de cualquier daño. Tessa caminó hacia los más pequeños del grupo y los hizo alejarse de la puerta.

Jake, Ryder y Marley, fueron en un parpadeo tras Blaine, que les sostuvo sus manos con fuerza, mientras que los tres temblaban y soltaban alguno que otro quejido cuando se escuchaba otro disparo.

-Escóndase todos de la vista, no tienen que vernos…-comandó Cooper. Todos obedecieron, algunos se escondieron bajo el piano, otros tras la puerta y otros apoyados en las paredes en paralelo a las puertas.

Blaine se acurrucó tras Sam en una esquina y no le soltó su mano.

-Sam… Sam…-susurró en voz queda.- te amo, te amo mucho….

Sam lo miró a los ojos, no quería despedirse, no quería que esa fuera sus últimos te amo, pero después de todo, y si era realista, podría ser la última vez.

-También te amo, Blaine, eres… eres lo más importante que tengo en la vida…-susurró Sam y dejó un beso en aquellos tentadores labios, para luego girarse y susurrar a los tres bebés Pandas de Glee, el resto, al igual que ellos, se despedían de sus parejas o amigos, Tessa y Cooper incluidos, que estaban aglomerados frente a Wade y Artie.

-Fue un honor conocer a tan extraño ser humano.-dijo Cooper sonriéndole débilmente a Tessa.

Ella lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

-Tienes un buen trabajo en los dientes, odio que seas tan idiota con tus coestrellas y desearía haber trabajado contigo alguna vez.-se sonrojó cuando Coop la miró indignado.- creí que estábamos lanzándonos verdades.

-Tu cabello blanco, es demasiado perfecto para ser real, te llame Legolas a tus espaldas durante la fiesta de los People's Choice awards y no me gusta que hayas salido con Bradley James.-le dijo el de regreso.

Ella rodó los ojos.

-Bradley sale con Collin hace eras, idiota retrógrada.-espetó la chica subiendo un poco la voz.

Sam les siseó. ¿DE veras se pondrían a pelear en medio de una situación como esa?

-Por favor, no hagan ruido… ellos no tienen que saber que estamos aquí…-pero las advertencias de Sam fueron en vano.

Josh Daniels pasó por delante de la puerta y miró adentro. Su rostro era el rostro de un alma rota, sin posibilidad de curación. Su mirada se fijó en un punto detrás de Sam y el rubio se tensó por completo al verlo abrir la puerta y entrar, con un arma en sus manos.

Todo el cuarto quedó en absoluto silencio, las respiraciones habían quedado atoradas en todas las gargantas.

Tras Sam, Blaine le apretaba la mano con fuerza, temblando.

-Tú.-señaló detrás de Sam y un aguijonazo de terror cruzó por su pecho.- Ryder…

El castaño negó, temblando. A lo lejos se escucharon varios disparos más, más gritos…

-No, por favor…-Jake suplicó.- no le hagas daño… no a él…

Josh, ojiverde de cabello rubio, rostro angular, casi perfecto, hizo una mueca de disgusto.

_Está tranquilo…._ Observó Sam… _nadie puede matar a nadie estando tan tranquilo… un humano no puede estar tan tranquilo sabiendo que irá al infierno…_

-Es el o la ballerina…-miró a Blaine, que no dudó en dar un paso al frente, soltándose de las manos de los tres chicos y Sam.

El pelinegro temblaba visiblemente, pero en sus ojos se leía la resignación y el terror ante tal situación.

-Blaine, no…-soltó Sam.- por favor, dispárame a mi, deja a Blaine y a mis amigos en paz… solo… hazlo y vete…

El otro rubio tensó su mandíbula y apuntó a Blaine.

-¿Sabes por qué lo hago? ¿Sabes que es lo que me enseñaron? ¿Qué nos enseñaron a Dennis, Charlie, Dannie, Henry y a mi?-sus ojos se humedecieron.- ¿Nadie lo sabe? Pues yo les diré… la gente diferente, la gente enferma como ellos…-señaló a Sam, Ryder, Wade, Jake, Blaine, Santana, Tessa y Britanny.- ellos enferman la mente de chicos normales como nosotros… ellos tienen una grave enfermedad… y si no la combatimos, pronto todos seremos enfermos…

Britanny se escapó de los brazos de Santana y miró al chico.

-Si nos quieres a nosotros, deja al resto irse…-dijo con su voz tranquila e inocente.- ellos no tienen la culpa que seamos diferentes…

-No…-susurró Joe temblando.- Britt…

-Tiene razón…-le cortó Tessa.- déjalos ir… y- su voz se quebró.- haz lo que quieras con nosotros… -El rostro de Finn parecía lo más representativo del terror y el dolor, y tenía una lucha interna.- ellos no te sirven… Rachel… ella está embarazada… y Finn… tiene que cuidar de su bebé…-le dijo por entre dientes. Sam, en medio de la desesperación leyó lo que Tessa decía entre líneas. Finn estaba con Rachel. ¿Y ella con quién estaba?

El rubio asintió.

-Los normales y la embarazada…. Aunque… no prometo nada sobre mis compañeros afuera…-les indicó y Joe, Kitty, Mike, Tina, Marley, Puck, Marley, Finn y Rachel –Kurt y Adam se habían retirado a la oficina de la profesora Beiste cinco minutos antes.

Cooper se negó.

-No me iré, lo siento, pero no puedo dejarlos…-el ojiazul se puso junto a Tessa y miró a los chicos.- no los dejaré…

Eso no fue del gusto de Josh.

Un disparo resonó en el lugar y se escuchó el grito de Cooper y Tessa y luego de los demás dentro de el salón y otros fuera de el. Cuando los gritos se calmaron y todo se volvió llanto, todos vieron lo mismo: una bala, dos víctimas. Cooper se tomaba el hombro mientras que Tessa estaba en el suelo, con un charco de sangre derramada desde un costado de su cabeza.

-¡Tessa!-Gritó Sam corriendo a ver a la chica que luchaba por dejar los ojos abiertos.

Blaine a su lado, parecía estar examinando la herida.

-No atravesó su cabeza.-le dijo en un susurro.- la rozó lo suficiente para hacerla sangrar… pero es externo… la bala está en la pared…

Sam vio la bala y suspiró de alivio internamente.

-Tessa, hermosa, tienes que quedarte despierta…-susurró Coop sosteniendo su cabeza con cuidado de no tocar la herida. La chica parecía asustada y aturdida y parpadeaba con pesadez.- Tessa, mírame… mírame… no cierres tus ojos…

Sam y Blaine se giraron, dejando al mayor tomar el control de la chica herida y se encontraron con un satisfecho Josh.

-¿Qué tiene ella de diferente?-escupió Blaine. Sam lo sostuvo contra su pecho, temía que le saltase al cuello del disparador y cometiera una locura.

-He oído de buena fuente que ella es parte del nido de enfermos de la LGBT… ella los apoya… ella apoya a la maldita peste. ¡Ella es hija de dos enfermos!- otro disparo, esta vez, le dio en la pierna a Ryder que se cayó al suelo de trasero, dando un alarido de dolor. Jake se arrodilló junto a él y comenzó a poner presión en la herida, pero era demasiada sangre, Sam en medio de todo el horror pensó que tal vez Ryder no tenga más que cinco minutos de vida si no recibía atención médica.-Oh, justo dónde quería… la arteria femoral… ¿Saben cuántos sobreviven cuando se corta esa arteria?-nadie le respondió, todos ocupados en contener la herida de Ryder.

-Oh, Dios, hay demasiada sangre…-susurró Wade.- hay demasiada sangre…. Oh Dios…

Santana, que temblaba de pies a cabeza apretó fuertemente su cazadora de Jake del equipo contra su herida.

-Escucha, chico lindo, no cierres los ojos, ¿Ok? Deja abiertos tus ojos para mi…-le decía Santana con desesperación. Pero el charco de sangre era cada vez más grande y Ryder era solo un niño… era solo un niño…- Britt, ayúdame a hacer presión, Jake, no le sueltes la mano, mantenlo despierto…

Britt y Jake obedecieron en un instante.

-No te duermas, eres un delfín bonito y sería muy triste que no despertaras…-dijo la rubia con su tono inocente de voz.- nosotros te queremos mucho…

Ryder manejó sonreír un poco para ella y asentir levemente a las palabras de Jake que le pedía que se enfoque en el y no cierre los ojos.

-Por favor…-Sam se giró hacia Josh.- deja que lo vea un médico, déjanos salvarlo… el es joven, el no sabe lo que quiere, el no ha crecido, no ha experimentado nada aún…

Josh negó en seco.

-No, lo siento, pero está enfermo y todos ustedes lo están.-era testarudo en su punto, el no los dejaría vivir.- El será el primer muerto en esta habitación…-hizo un ademán hacia el castaño en el suelo que, de a poco, cerraba los ojos, lentamente.

-J- Ja… Jake…-susurró y el pequeño de los Puckerman se acercó a él, temblando y soltando lágrimas de desesperación.- t-te… t-te… am-mo…

-Shhh….-susurró Jake acariciando sus mejillas, limpiando las lágrimas.- lo se, también te amo, te amo mucho…-se le escapó un sollozo y Sam sintió que su corazón se partiría. Ryder no lo lograría, perdía mucha sangre.

-T-tengo… m-mied-do, J-jake…-susurró el chico herido con voz rota. A su lado, Wade lloraba copiosamente, mientras le sostenía una de sus manos.- ¿B-b-blaine…. S-sam...?-El rubio se acercó con su novio, que tenía abrazado por los hombros, y miró al chico que sonreía levemente.-N-no s-se olv-viden… de p-onerl- ponerle mi n-nomb-re al p-prim-mer bebé…-la pareja asintió al unísono, ambos con lágrimas surcándoles las mejillas.- S-santana… Britt… digan-le a mi f-fam-milia q-que l-los- amo…-soltó un suspiro tembloroso.- t-tengo frío…-repitió una última vez para que luego su respiración se volviera superficial hasta quedar quieto.

Jake estaba aterrorizado.

-¿Ryder? –le llamó tocando sus mejillas con sus manos ensangrentadas.- ¿Ryder? ¿Ryder? ¿Ryder?

Blaine miró a Sam y el asintió y tomó de los brazos a Jake que se sacudía y gritaba en medio del dolor y la rabia, llamando a su novio muerto en el suelo. Llegó un momento en el que se quedó quieto y su mirada se perdió.

-Entró en shock…-susurró Sam y lo dejó lo más alejado del tirador posible. Se escucharon gritos y varios disparos en el pasillo, y pasos de varias personas.

-¡Pasillo despejado!-era la voz de el profesor Hotchner. ¿El profesor Hotchner era policía?

-La policía…-dijo el mayor de los Anderson desde su esquina, abrazando el cuerpo de Tessa.- te atraparán… pagarás por esto…

Josh comenzó a ponerse nervioso y apuntó a Wade, que se abrazó a Brittany y a Santana y soltó un lloriqueo asustado, pero estaba bloqueando con su cuerpo a las chicas.

-No, tu no, tu no serás el último…-declaró el disparador y luego apuntó a Sam y disparó.

Dicen que cuando mueres ves tu vida en un parpadeo. La niñez, a tu familia, tus vecinos, tus amigos… dicen que es una sensación hermosa y aterrorizante, dicen que es algo fuera de lo hermoso… era algo extraordinario. Observar tu vida en lentes diferentes, en ángulos diferentes…

Lo único que Sam vió fue a Blaine cruzarse en el camino de la bala. Apenas fue consciente del cuerpo de Josh caer al suelo por un disparo en la pierna de parte del señor Hotchner. Apenas fue consciente de que dos varios médicos y enfermeros entraran en el lugar corriendo, listos para llevarse heridos.

Solo vió los ojos de Blaine cerrarse mientras lo sostenía contra su pecho, y al parecer, gritaba por ayuda.

Después todo fue un borrón. No soltó la mano de Blaine en todo el camino hasta la ambulancia, escuchó a un médico decirle que no podría ir con el porque Blaine necesitaba RCP urgentemente porque… bueno… no recordaba porque, por que su visión comenzó a nublarse y a llenarse de puntos negros. A los costados de los pasillos había heridos, cuerpos cubiertos con telas blancas, chicos en shock y otros siendo atendidos por médicos, pero Sam casi no lo notó, comenzaba a sentir su cabeza ligera y los flashes de las cámaras de los periódicos y las preguntas de los periodistas... era confuso y perturbador.

-¡Sam! ¡Sam! ¡Sam, vuelve, Sam, vuelve!-alguien le gritaba y sentía que le sacudían por los hombros. Un rostro conocido apreció en frente de su campo visual apenas pudo ver mejor, luchando contra la neblina en su mente.- ¡Sam, por favor!-Era Cooper, y le llamaba. Quería decirle que estaba bien, que quería dormir, pero no podía… las palabras no salían.- ¡Sam, vamos con Blaine y Tessa!

Blaine. Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, en cada latido de su corazón, por cada parpadeo escuchaba su nombre. Se dejó llevar por Cooper y se metió en el auto, apenas fue consciente del camino, pareció volver un poco a la vida cuando se bajó del auto –con ayuda de su cuñado- y entró en la sala de emergencias del hospital.

Allí estaba lleno de gente. Compañeros suyos, muchos heridos, muchos llorando del miedo… otros muertos… Ryder, su pequeño protegido, Luke de fútbol, Kyle del comité, Ashley de nado sincronizado, Marley, la niña más dulce de Glee… y tantos más… Dios, era un cementerio… era… era… demasiado…

Enfocó entonces su atención en Cooper, frente a él, que le gritaba cosas a la enfermera, que intentaba calmarlo, hasta que vino alguien de seguridad y los llevó a la sala de esperas, frente a un cuarto con una enorme ventana cubierta por unas cortinas oscuras, en donde se quedó de pié, sin poder enfocarse en la idas y venidas de su cuñado, que de un momento al otro puso sus manos en sus hombros y lo hizo sentarse en el suelo con el, quedando frente a frente. Sam quiso reír. Era infantil.

-Sam, se que es complicado, pero te necesito consciente, necesito que me mires y te enfoques en mi, escúchame…-el rubio frunció el ceño.- escucha… Blaine… Blaine fue herido… ¿Recuerdas?-_Si,_ dijo una voz en su cabeza, _fue tu culpa, tu deberías de estar herido..._ Asintió y se puso una mano en su pecho… sintió algo húmedo y pegajoso quedarse en sus manos. Cuando las miró estaban rojas. Sangre. Sangre de Blaine.

Comenzó a respirar agitadamente, asustado. Era mucha sangre, era demasiada sangre, muchísima, nadie podría sobrevivir habiendo perdido tanta sangre, nadie habría podido, Ryder no pudo, Tessa tenía pocas chances… Blaine.. Blaine estaba muriendo.

-¿Blaine?-susurró a su cuñado, que tenía una expresión rota en el rostro.-¿Coop, dónde está Blaine?-y no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que sintió que cuando estaba apretado en los brazos de su cuñado, había mojado su camisa.- Blaine… Oh, Dios, Blaine….

GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE

Stage 3: Dying Supernovas.

Sam volvió en sus cinco sentidos por la noche.

La sala de esperas estaba repleta de gente, entre ellos su madre y padre, los padres de Ryder –que lloraban continuamente-, Kurt, Adam, Bastian en brazos de Cooper- quien tenía uno de sus brazos con un cabestrillo por el disparo en el hombro-, Artie, Joe, Tina, Santana, Brittany y una ensagrentada Kitty que temblaba de pies a cabeza y repetía una y otra vez en susurros el nombre de Marley.

-¿Familiares de Blaine Anderson?-el médico los llamó y Sam se puso frente a él en un milisegundo.- ¿Tú eres...?

-Sam, Su novio.-respondió Cooper por él.- ¿Qué sucede con mi hermano?-preguntó mientras dejaba a Bastian en brazos de Adam.

El médico asintió y miró la planilla en sus manos.

-La bala rozó una vena principal en el corazón y reventó un vaso sanguíneo, pero pudimos detener el sangrado a tiempo y le hemos hecho dos transfusiones, igualmente me gustaría que las personas con sangre 0- estén preparadas para donar.-Sam que tenía ese tipo de sangre asintió.- las primeras cuarenta y ocho horas serán de vital importancia, si las sobrevive, estará salvado…

-¿Si se presenta alguna complicación?

-Necesitará un milagro para vivir.-dijo con honestidad aplastante. Sam tembló de pies a cabeza y no pudo sostenerse más, por lo que se arrastró por la pared y quedó sentado en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas.-Podrán verlo dentro de un rato, yo enviaré a una enfermera… Sam…-el médico le llamó y el rubio lo miró, le tendía una cajita forrada de terciopelo negro.-Blaine estuvo consciente unos segundos y nos dijo que te de esto… con esta nota…-le dio una nota doblada, con algo de sangre en los costados.- nunca pierdas la fe, hijo…

Sam con manos temblorosas, dejó la nota a un costado y abrió la pequeña cajita. La respiración se le atoró al ver dos hermosos anillos de plata con líneas negras a su alrededor, comenzó a soltar lágrimas de dolor, mezcladas entre risitas de sorpresa luego tomó la nota y en medio segundo, a pesar de la desprolijidad, reconoció la letra.

"_¿Te casas conmigo?" _

Sam comenzó a asentir, entre lágrimas, a la nada, a Blaine que tenía que sentirlo de alguna forma.

-Si… Dios, Si…-sollozó. Y sonrió a Cooper, que le había pasado un brazo por los hombros y lloraba con él. Sus padres se arrodillaron frente a él y le acariciaron el rostro.- Si…-dijo una vez más.- claro que si….

Su mamá sonrió entre lágrimas y besó su frente.

-Hijo… será un honor tener a Blaine y Cooper en la familia…-dijo su papá a su lado.

Cooper, con eso, colapsó. Sus sollozos se hicieron desesperados y Dwight no dudó en abrazarlo, de esa forma paternal que hacía sentir que creaba un campo de fuerza que podía repeler todo el dolor del mundo.

Era el poder más poderoso de los padres, después de todo.

Las puertas de la sala de espera se abrieron y parecieron seis rostros demasiado conocidos, muertos de la preocupación: Misha Collins, Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecky – estos dos últimos llorando-, Richard Speight, Matt Cohen y Sebastian Roché.

Los seis miraron a Adam que tenía a Bastian en brazos.

-¿Tessa? ¿Cómo está mi hija?-preguntó Jared con voz temblorosa. Todos, en medio de el dolor y la angustia, se vieron sorprendidos ante el hecho de que Jared Padalecky era el padre de Tessa.

Cooper se puso de pié y soltó un suspiro tembloroso.

-Ella está bien, tuvo una ligera infección y se inflamó un poco la herida, pero está fuera de peligro… la bala no llegó perforar nada…-les dijo y los actores respiraron aliviados. Cooper sabía de lo del padre de Tessa, al parecer, porque fue el único que no se vió sorprendido.- pero igual no despierta… entró en un especie de coma… no quiere despertar…

Jared miró a su alrededor y sus ojos se posaron en el matrimonio Lynn.

-¿Algunos de sus amigos de Glee…?-preguntó con voz algo quebrada. Sebastian se robó a Bastian de los brazos de Adam y comenzó a hablarle en idioma bebé.

Kurt, que sollozaba silenciosamente, respondió.

-Dos de Glee… los más pequeños…-se detuvo cuando entró en otro lapso de llanto.- Dios… había cinco…-se refugió en los brazos de Adam que se mantenía fuerte, notó Sam, estaba luchando por no quebrarse para Kurt. Hizo una nota mental de que debería hablar con el a solas luego.- ellos… ellos decían que matarían a la gente diferente… que… que estábamos enfermos…

Jared, dándole confirmación a los rumores de que era un oso abrazador, abrazó a los dos chicos más pequeños con fuerza.

-Estaban locos, ellos… ellos mienten… ser diferente no es malo…-susurró Jensen con voz temblorosa, mirando en particular a Sam.- ¿Qué tienes en tu mano?

Sam miró la cajita y sonrió un poco.

-Alianzas…-respondió.- mi novio iba a proponerme matrimonio esta noche, en el hotel en el que había hecho una reserva…-sabía que estaba balbuceando como un idiota, pero no se detuvo.- había reservado la suite, quería que nuestro cumple mes sea especial para ambos… quería que cenáramos, habláramos y luego…-se detuvo para soltar un sollozo compulsivo.- t-tenemos planes para el futuro… vamos a adoptar tres niños, y les llamaremos Jake, Marley y Ryder…. El mayor se llamará Ryder… se lo prometimos…-soltó un risita temblorosa.- yo los tenía que cuidar… yo tenía que protegerlos y no lo hice…-si bien sus ojos picaron, las lágrimas no salieron… ya estaban secos.

Jensen se arrodilló junto a su madre y le desparramó los cabellos.

-Tessa nos ha hablado mucho de ti…. Supongo que tiene razón cuando dice que eres el rubio más dulce del mundo…-Sam lo miró sorprendido, ver a Misha por Lima era algo frecuente, pero a Jensen no, y recibir un halago de su parte, le era raro.- Vamos a mi auto, el gigantón de allá tiene que tener tu tamaño, te lavas y te sacas esa ropa llena de sangre, luego compramos un te y volvemos así podrás ver a tu prometido limpio y viéndote más como un ser humano…-el rubio de ojos verdes le extendió la mano y Sam la tomó sin dudar. Ese hombre tenía un aura muy parecida a la de la mismísima Tessa a su alrededor, emanaba dulzura y alegría.- Misha, cuida de que mi esposo no rompa nada… o que el tuyo planee alguna broma…-miró a Matt que alzó sus manos en un gesto inocente.- o de que Rick no se ponga a flirtear con una enfermera… o que Seb se quede dormido parado, se caiga y luego se corte la cabeza… y tenga que matarlo por herir a mi nieto.

Los nombrados los miraron acusatoriamente y algunos incluso rieron un poco.

-Como digas, Jenny…-dijo Misha.

Con una leve sonrisa, Jensen sacó de la sala de esperas a Sam.

-¿Eres el papá de Tessa? El otro papá, me refiero…-preguntó el rubio torpemente.

El actor sonrió más y asintió.

-Jay y yo la adoptamos cuando tenía trece… sus padres habían muerto y ella trabajaba en el teatro con unos amigos míos… la conocimos y, realmente, nos enamoramos de ella…-el mayor se metió con el en el ascensor y apretó el botón del subsuelo.- tenemos el auto allí, había demasiados periodistas y no queríamos ser vistos…-Sam asintió.- sus padres murieron en un accidente, ella estaba frágil y rota… Jared y yo éramos novios en esas épocas, en secreto, claro, comenzábamos con Supernatural y nadie le gustaba la idea de que los protagonistas sean Gays…. Ahora… bueno, ahora escriben Wincest…-Sam soltó algo parecido a una pequeña sonrisa.- entonces decidimos adoptarla… legalmente, en realidad, porque estaba en casa con nosotros y nos llamaba papi y pops… Jay y yo nos casamos…-salieron del ascensor ante el sonido de llegada y se dirigieron hacia un auto negro con vidrios tintados.- en la quinta temporada del programa Tess comenzó a interesarse en la actuación, Ben y Sera la metieron en el programa, luego comenzó a cantar y grabamos el disco y luego quiso volver a su casa… bueno, luego del accidente de Fred…

-¿Fred?-inquirió Sam asintiendo distraídamente a la remera celeste que el intérprete de Dean le mostraba.

-Es el papá de Bastian…-le aclaró el hombre y luego lo miró con curiosidad. -Tess nunca les habló de Fred, ¿No es cierto?-Sam negó y volvieron al ascensor después de haber tomado varias prendas.- Fred tenía tres años más que Tessa, tenía veintiséis… eran… eran los mejores amigos del universo… se amaban como hermanos…- el adulto sacudió su cabeza.- un día vinieron a casa y dijeron que tendrían un bebé…. Algo muy confuso teniendo en cuenta de que Fred era gay… bisexual, luego dijeron… y estaban tan felices… incluso los padres de Fred lo estaban porque tendrían un nieto… Jay y yo estábamos por los aires, como todos los de la producción de SPN… el día en que Bas nació, Fred tuvo un accidente de camino al hospital… murió cuando llegó a ER, en el mismo momento en el su hijo nacía… Los padres de Fred no tomaron bien el recuerdo de su hijo en el bebé y no quisieron conocerlo… y entonces Tessa quiso volver a su lugar de origen y la acompañamos… vendimos nuestra casa en L.A. y compramos en Lima…

Sam frunció el ceño, saliendo del ascensor.

-No los he visto nunca antes…-caminaron hacia el pasillo en donde estaban esperando sus amigos y familia.

El ojiverde sonrió levemente.

-Eso significa que estamos haciendo un buen trabajo… mantenemos perfiles bajos y… básicamente tanto Jared, como yo estamos casados con dos bellas mujeres y tenemos hijos…-le dijo simplemente.- la verdad es que tanto Danni como Gen, están casadas con dos tipos súper calientes de Canadá y viven allí… solo vienen por aquí cuando se nos necesita al frente de las cámaras.

-Eso… eso… es… una gran mentira…-musitó Sam entrando al baño con Jensen detrás. La verdad es que no le molestaba tener al padre gay de su amiga en el mismo cuarto mientras se descambiaba y se lavaba.

Jensen suspiró.

-Créeme, no somos quienes queremos seguir con ello… fingir ser feliz con otra persona, ocultar a nuestra hija, ocultar nuestra familia… es horrible… a veces desearía que todo fuese más fácil.-murmuró el ojiverde.

Sam, que estaba lavándose la sangre de Blaine de su cuerpo, soltó un suspiro.

-No podría imaginar un vida así…-murmuró mirando su reflejo. Diablos, estaba echo un zombie.- A Blaine no le gustará verme así, dice que mi cabello sin shampoo por un día parece un nido de águilas

-¿No piensas ir a tu casa esta noche… o algún día?-le preguntó Jensen tomando la ropa sucia para arrojarla a la basura. Uh, buena idea.

Negó.

-Me quedaré aquí hasta que mi novio salga de esa habitación regañándome por las ojeras y el mal olor.-respondió encogiéndose de hombros. La ropa de Jared era más grande, pero era un cambio agradable en comparación de las suyas anteriores, llena de sangre de su novio. Soltó un suspiro tembloroso. No quería recordar nada más… no aún, podría entrar en shock nuevamente y eso no era bueno para nadie.

Jensen, siendo padre, se dio cuenta de la crisis del chico y lo sacó del baño para hacerlo respirar aire más oxigenado.

-Ven, vamos a ver a Blaine…-le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Caminaron hasta llegar nuevamente a la sala de esperas donde estaban casi todos los que habían estado antes, los señores Flynn, su madre y Kitty se habían ido, al parecer.

-Murió la señora Rose…-anunció Cooper con voz temblorosa. Sam sintió como si le hubiesen pateado. Esa pobre mujer.- Puck tuvo que ir al cuarto de Jake porque cuando salió del shock no dejó de preguntar por Ryder y se puso frenético y no pudieron detenerlo…

-Vio el cadáver de Ryder y se puso como loco…-dijo Santana con voz vacía y temblorosa. Sam notó que sus ropas estaban llenas de sangre. De Ryder.

Oh, Dios…

Joe, que estaba sentado en el suelo, abrazando a Tina, tembló.

-En momentos como esto dudo la existencia de un Dios bueno…-murmuró.

-Amén.-susurró Artie, que tenía un par de cortadas en el rostro.- el Profesor Shue y Emma vendrán en un rato… apenas se enteraron tomaron un avión desde D.C.

-Sugar ya está de vuelta de París…-agregó Tina.- dijo que hay regalos para todos…

Sam asintió distraídamente.

-¿Wade?

-Se lo llevaron sus padres a casa y lo sedaron… había entrado en una crisis nerviosa…-respondió Santana.- diablos, esa mariposa nos defendió delante de ese… monstruo…-soltó y su labio inferior tembló.- y luego de que Ryder haya muerto en nuestros brazos.

Jensen soltó un suspiro y se acercó a ella.

-Eres Santana, ¿Cierto?-le preguntó a lo que la latina asintió, enfocando sus ojos en alguien por primera vez en horas.- Tessa siempre me ha dicho que eres valiente y dura… pero… creo que no te lastimaría llorar, muchacha, no hablo de ahora, ni de hoy… solo… cuando tu sientas que es necesario para soltar ese nudo que llevas en la garganta…

La latina lo miró unos segundos antes de asentir y dejarse abrazar.

-El… era un niño….-susurró con voz quebrada.

-Lo se, Cariño, lo se…-le dijo el actor acariciando su espalda.

Sam suspiró y volvió su mirada a Kurt, que miraba al vacío en los brazos de su novio.

-¿Se sabe algo de los tiradores?

El chico de piel tersa lo miró con furia en sus ojos.

-Tres de ellos murieron, los profesores Reid y Morgan les…-tragó saliva.- el que entró a Glee y el que estaba en el comedor, están vivos, con heridas superficiales… cuando se los llevó la policía había mucha gente que los quería tener en sus manos…

Él asintió. El sentimiento de venganza estaba allí, pero primero estaba su Blaine. Luego, vendría el resto.

Jared, que se había mantenido en silencio, sin dejar su puesto junto a Joe, Tina y Artie, se dirigió a Cooper que sostenía con fuerza a Bastian con su brazo sano.

-Cooper, deja de Misha se lleve a Bas a casa, después de todo a él no lo vio nadie y podrá ir tranquilo sin que la prensa lo moleste…-le indicó.

El adulto, aunque se vio algo reticente, entregó al bebé, no sin antes dejar un beso sobre su frente.

-Mamá irá a casa pronto, bebé…-le susurró Coop, para luego ver a Misha yéndose con Matt y Sebastian detrás, quienes antes, soltaron roncos "hasta luegos".- diablos, ese bebé es adorable…

-Iré por café, ¿Alguien quiere?-preguntó Richard.

Sam aceptó, necesitaría mantenerse despierto.

-Será mejor un te para nosotros.-le indicó Adam con una suave sonrisa.- es mejor, no necesitamos nada que nos ponga nerviosos…

Él le sonrió agradecido. Adam era un buen chico.

-Yo voy con usted, Gabriel. -Britt habló por primera vez en todo el día.- ¿Es usted Locky o Gabriel? No lo entiendo…

Todos vieron el rostro confundido de Richard ante aquella pregunta y los compañeros de la rubia sonrieron. Era Britt siendo Britt. La habían extrañado.

El vibrador del teléfono de Kurt interrumpió el silencio mortal en el que se habían sumido todos.

-Oh, Diablos, olvidé a Brody…-dijo y llevándose a Adam fue a otro lugar a hablar.

-¿Para Blaine Anderson?-preguntó un enfermera saliendo a la sala de esperas. Sam, sus padres y Cooper se pusieron en guardia y se acercaron a la mujer.- ¿Son familiares?

-Su hermano, su prometido y los padres de su prometido.-indicó Dwight. Y Sam sintió un apretón en el corazón al escuchar su título. Era su prometido el que estaba entre la vida y la muerte… y parecía que aún no lo procesaba del todo bien.- ¿Cómo está mi muchacho?

Sam lo miró emocionado unos segundos. Sus padres, ambos eran los mejores padres del mundo. Ningún padre aceptaría con tanta facilidad el hecho de que su hijo sea homosexual como ellos dos… eran un par de ángeles. La forma principal de demostrarlo era estar allí mientras que los Señores Anderson le habían dicho a Cooper que irían en dos días porque estaban en un negocio muy importante- a lo cual el actor había respondido con coloridos insultos y les había dicho que Blaine estaría mejor sin ellos y que se lo llevaría de su casa.

-Estable, pero no fuera de peligro.-respondió la enfermera rubia que miró un segundo para un lado y boqueó como un pez al ver a Jared y Jensen sentados en una humilde sala de hospital junto a Artie.- P-pueden ent-trar… p-pero de a uno…-dijo sin dejar de mirar a los actores.

-Ve tu primero, Cooper,-le indicó Sam.- yo me quedaré con el hasta que salga, así que tendré tiempo…-y por dentro oró porque sus palabras sean verdaderas.

-Gracias, Sammy…-le dijo el actor dándole un fuerte abrazo, para luego entrar al cuarto al frente.

-Si quieren puedo abrir las cortinas…-ofreció la enfermera.

-Muchas Gracias, hermosa.-le sonrió Mary Evans a la muchacha que sonrió tiernamente y entró al cuarto, para abrir las enormes cortinas.

Todos lo que se había preparado Sam para ver a su novio inconsciente, había sido poco.

-Oh, Dios…-susurró y Cayó de rodillas al suelo sin dejar de mirarlo.

Blaine parecía dormido, de hecho, el acompasado bajar y subir de su pecho era como el que él observaba y sentía cuando se quedaba despierto después de hacer el amor. Pero Blaine, en esas ocasiones, dormía con una sonrisa en el rostro, se acurrucaba a su lado o en su pecho y tenía una expresión de paz. El Blaine sobre la camilla no parecía dormir en paz. Su expresión era… vacía… su cuerpo estaba conectado a las máquinas a sus costados con cientos de tubos y mangueras y su hermosa boca estaba a un lado por culpa de la manguera que salía de su boca y que, seguramente, le proporcionaba oxígeno.

Parecía tan anti-Blaine… parecía… un fantasma de su novio… una sombra.

-Oh, Blaine, lo siento…-susurró Kurt detrás de él.- q-quiero verlo…-dijo el chico y Sam se giró a verlo, con su mirada fría, helada como un témpano. Kurt palideció.

Blaine no era suyo, Blaine amaba a Sam y nadie lo vería antes que el.

-No.-dijo con firmeza y no esperó respuesta, no escuchó lo que los demás dijeron, solo vió a Blaine, eso hasta que Cooper salió del cuarto y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Ve con el… cuando le hablé de ti apretó mi mano…-le dijo con una mínima sonrisa.- además, tienes que ponerle ese anillo…-señaló al bulto en el bolsillo de la cazadora negra de Jared.

Sam asintió y apretando la cajita en su mano, entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta tras el. Por unos minutos se quedó helado, mirando a Blaine, su respirar acompasado y los nimios movimientos bajo sus párpados… su piel demasiado pálida y su rostro inexpresivo.

Cuando pudo juntar el coraje, se sentó en la silla junto a la camilla y tomó con cuidado una de sus manos.

-Hey…-dijo y su voz sonó extraña hasta para sus propios oídos.-en la televisión dicen que la gente en coma escucha… así que supongo que tu me estás escuchando ahora… ¿Cierto?-esperó unos segundos, y finalmente, pudo sentir un débil apretón en su mano.- eso, cariño, tienes que escucharme bien… escucha… escúchame: te amo, te amo como a nadie, nos casaremos, iremos a la universidad, seremos artistas, tendremos hijos y estaremos juntos hasta luego de morir…-las lágrimas desbordaron sus ojos y tembló de pies a cabeza, las sensaciones abrumándolo y las palabras se volvieron un discurso apurado entre la súplica y la orden.- Tienes que despertar y estar bien, Blaine… los doctores dicen que las primeras cuarenta y ocho horas son complicadas, pero yo se que tu eres fuerte y que me amas y que despertarás…-con un a urgencia terrible besó la mano que tenía agarrada en las suyas.- ¿Qué rayos sería yo si tu no despiertas? Blaine, escucha, no puedo perderte, porque no haré la Bella Swan, yo iré hasta los acantilados justo después de que tu…-se trabó y sacudió u cabeza.- pero despertarás y cuando despiertes…-sacó la cajita de terciopelo del bolsillo, la abrió y sacó la alianza más pequeña. Con cuidado de no tocar ningún cable, la colocó en el dedo corazón de la mano de su, ahora prometido y luego se puso la suya.- sentirás cual es mi respuesta en tu dedo… y, no dudes que aunque todo esto no hubiese sucedido, yo hubiera dicho que si, mil veces…

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

Stage 3: Honour the fallen.

Tres días después del… incidente, y las cosas en Lima no habían cambiado. Mucho de los que habían sido heridos, murieron, otros se quedaron en casa, los muertos en la escuela tuvieron sus funerales, incluidos Ryder, Marley y su madre –estás dos últimas fueron cremadas dado a que ambas lo habrían preferido, y sus cenizas fueron a parar a los bosques de Alaska, en donde había vivido la señora Rose en su infancia.

Tessa despertó al día siguiente, tremendamente confundida y asustada. SE había acurrucado en medio de sus padres toda la noche y había llorado hasta dormirse los dos días en los que estuvo despierta.

Jake solo había podido ir al funeral de Ryder bajo los efectos de calmantes –lo que no evitó que se derrumbase por completo cuando su féretro fue bajado a tierra. Sam tembló ante el recuerdo. Nunca había visto los rostros de los Gleeks tan pálidos, tan oscuros y tan… desvastados.

El solo había abandonado el hospital para ir a los funerales y buscar algo de ropa, porque su puesto en la habitación con su novio o en la sala de esperas, era inamovible y no había ser que lo convencería de lo contrario.

Los padres de Blaine aparecieron al segundo día, con rostros culpables y pidiendo de mil formas perdón a Cooper.

-No es conmigo con quien se tienen que disculpar.-les había contestado el actor.

El señor Anderson, mientras su esposa estaba en el cuarto con Blaine, se había puesto a mirarlo de forma insistente, pero a él no le molestaba… solo quería que su novio estuviese bien y poder abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle que lo amaba y recibir sus respuestas.

-¿Eres feliz con mi hijo?-había preguntado el hombre de repente, haciéndolo saltar en su lugar.

El lo miró a los ojos e hizo un gesto que, por un momento, mostró el dolor que sentía por dentro.

-Mi felicidad con es proporcional al dolor que siento al verlo de esa forma… tal vez incluso buscaría una forma de ser más feliz con el… aunque eso resultase imposible….-bajó su mirada a su mano, en donde tenía su anillo de compromiso, que dentro decía "te amaré por siempre" en N'avi.- si… si Blaine no lo lograra…-tragó en seco y miró nuevamente al hombre que amplio los ojos al entender el sentido de la frase.- no puede existir Blond Chameleon sin su Nightbird, señor Anderson…

A la semana, al fin ocurrió el milagro.

Sam estaba durmiendo con su cabeza compartiendo la almohada con su novio, sentado en la incómoda silla y una de sus manos agarraba la del pelinegro, anillo con anillo.

Primero había sido un apretón en su mano, luego unos ruiditos de queja, hasta que, finalmente, se escuchó su hermosa y perfecta voz.

-A-aquí huele ex.. extraño…-Sam se puso de pié en un milisegundo y lo miró, cansado, dopado y lastimado, pero con una suave sonrisa en sus labios y sus labios rosados estirados en una sonrisa.

-Blaine…-susurró sin creerlo.- Blaine.-repitió y las lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos al recibir una respuesta.

-Hola, Sammy.-el pelinegro alzó su mano con trabajo y posó sus dedos sobre los que él tenía en la camilla.- Hola…-repitió y luego al parecer, notó las alianzas, porque su mirada se volvió acuosa.- Oh, Sam…

Sam, distraídamente tocó el botón de la enfermera y luego se inclinó a besarlo suavemente en los labios.

-Si, Blaine…. Si, me casaré contigo...-dijo en susurros y sonrió ampliamente al escuchar la risilla de felicidad de su nov… prometido.

La enfermera, Amy, entró seguida de Cooper y los Señores Anderson.

-¡Blaine!-exclamó Cooper casi lanzándose a su lado para abrazarlo suavemente.- por el amor a Dios, no hagas eso nunca, nunca jamás en tu vida… por el amor a todo lo sagrado casi me haces envejecer años, Blaine, años…

Sam rió al verlo rodar sus ojos, y se sintió extraño volver a reír. Lo que no fue extraño fue el pensar que solo reía porque Blaine estaba bien, despierto y bien.

-Yo también te amo, Coop…-le dijo con una risita.

-Hola, hijo…-dijo la señora Anderson tomando una de sus manos.

Blaine la miró confundido y parpadeó.

-Hola.-dijo simplemente. Y eso fue como una patada al estómago para los Anderson, porque, segundos después, entraron sus padres, Mary y Dwight y Blaine hasta hizo el esfuerzo de devolverle el abrazo a ambos Evans. Sam no sabía si sentirse feliz por sus padres o apenado por sus suegros. No pudo analizar demasiado la situación porque luego todos fueron pateados fuera del cuarto para que los doctores revisaran a Blaine sin estorbos en el lugar.

-Se veía bien, ¿Cierto?-preguntó Mary con entusiasmo.-

Cooper le dio una brillante sonrisa.

-Gracias por estar aquí… ustedes no tenían la obligación y…-comenzó, pero Dwight lo detuvo con una mirada.

-Hijo, Blaine es de Sammy y una persona que hace tan feliz a nuestro hijo vale toda la pena del mundo…-y Sam se sintió orgulloso por sus padres, porque, de veras, eran los mejores.

….

-¡Nos casaremos! ¿Lo sabían?-anunció Blaine unas horas después a todos los chicos de Glee que se habían amontonado en el cuarto.

Todos asintieron entusiasmados y se hundieron con las chicas y Kurt en planes para boda.

-¿Cuándo será que todo lo que sucedió le caiga en la cabeza?-preguntó el Sr Shue en un susurro.

Sam tembló. NO sería una linda escena, pero estaría con Blaine en todo momento.

-Creo que aún está en shock.-comentó Puck en tono bajo.- Jakey estaba así antes de…-se detuvo.- parecía no recordar nad-un golpe al costado lo detuvo.

Solo había sido Artie golpeando la cama con una de las ruedas de su silla de ruedas, pero el rostro repentinamente blanco de Blaine comunicaba que no había sido ese el ruido que había escuchado, sino uno parecido, más fuerte, más seco.

-¡SAM!-gritó el ojimiel desesperado.-¡SAM!

Sam no tardó medio segundo en correr y sentarse a su lado, para que unos brazos pequeños lo envolvieron por el torax y un rostro se presione en su pecho.

-Shh… Blaine, respira conmigo… respira despacio, amor, respira… uno, dos… uno, dos…-le alentaba, pero los sollozos compulsivos no se detenían.- Blaine, la herida…-no terminó la oración. Sintió algo húmedo en su pecho y cuando vió su camisa estaba llena de sangre… se Blaine.. otra vez.-¡LLAMEN A UNA ENFERMERA!- ordenó a cualquiera.

La enfermera no tardó más de cinco segundos en venir, pero los flash backs en la cabeza del rubio iban y venían y su cerebro comparaba ambas situaciones y se sentía en medio un frenesí de pánico. Se tuvo que retener cuando vio a la enfermera inyectar más calmantes al suero de Blaine, porque quería alejarla de su prometido, a todos los gleeks, de los Anderson, de sus padres, de los Shuester… solo quería a su Blaine en los brazos y un lugar para ellos, para abrazarse y amarse.

Varios brazos lo retuvieron, una enfermera vino hacia el con una aguja y logró clavársela en el brazo.

-¡NO, BLAINE! ¡Josh lo matará! ¡Blaine..!-su visión se borroneó, pero aún podía distinguir el cuerpo de Blaine, laxo sobre la camilla y cientos de personas agitándose y sobre el.- N-no… lo…

Y luego, la oscuridad.

Y luego una voz conocida resonando en sus oídos.

_Bueno, pero si el bello durmiente ha decidido despertar._

Sam parpadeó y luchó contra los efectos de los calmantes y al cabo de unos minutos pudo abrir los ojos y una par de ojos azules aparecieron en su campo de visión. Podía haber jurado que escuchó la voz de Ryder en su cabeza.

-¡Sam!-era Cooper... y Tessa.

-¿Tessa…?-su voz sonaba pastosa y pudo volver a sentirse cómodo cuando tomó un trago del vaso con agua que le pasó la ojigris.-¿Qué rayos sucedió?

-Dicen que es stress post traumático,-Cooper se encogió de hombros.- Blaine ha estado como loco, preguntando por ti cada minuto, e incluso ha intentado escaparse para tu cuarto. El médico hizo que dos tipos de seguridad se queden en la puerta y como estuvo tranquilo por dos horas, revisaron y estaba armando una soga con las sábanas y cortinas para salir por la ventana.

Sam se rió ante eso último.

-No puedo decir que estoy sorprendido, es Nightbird después de todo.-dijo con una sonrisa, que se fue evaporando ante los ceños fruncidos de los dos adultos.- ¿Sucede algo?

Tessa apretó sus labios y lo miró evaluativamente por unos segundos, antes de suspirar y sentarse a su lado en la cama.

-Los señores Anderson trajeron un terapeuta, esos al estilo Dr Phill.-le contó y se notaba que quería comunicarle algo terriblemente difícil de la forma menos traumática posible. Buen intento.- el tipo… el tipo dijo que.. la codependencia entre ustedes dos es… mala...

La palabra quedó al aire unos minutos, antes de que Sam pudiese comprender el sentido completo de la frase.

-¿Qué más dijo el médico, Tessa?-preguntó lentamente.

La chica se mordió el labio inferior y miró a Cooper suplicante.

-El dice que sería mejor separarlos… por… siempre…-respondió el actor.- quieren llevárselo a Alemania… a una clínica… mental…

El color del rostro de Sam viajó en el tiempo, y se quedó mudo. ¿Querían separarlo de Blaine porque se amaban? ¿Ese tipo dijo que era malo? ¿Una clínica mental?

-Quiero ver a Blaine.-no dudó en ponerse de pié y a pesar de sentir las piernas como gelatina, pudo recobrar el equilibrio y salir del cuarto, ignorando los llamados de Cooper y Tessa, que al ver que no se detendría, lo siguieron de cerca.

El camino al cuarto de Blaine fue corto, ya que solo los separaban cuatro cuartos, pero el alivio que tuvo al verlo, se evaporó al ver su rostro rojo, lleno de lágrimas y una expresión de furia. Y allí estaban los señores Anderson y sus propios padres.

-Ahí está.-dijo su madre con un tinte de alivio en la voz.- Sam…

Sam apretó sus dientes y miró con odio a los Anderson, antes de calmarse e ir hacia Blaine, quien cuando estuvo acomodado, se acurrucó a su lado y le besó el pecho mientras sollozaba.

-¿Hey, qué sucede?-preguntó con voz suave.

Su prometido lo miró y entre sollozos, pudo hablarle.

-Mis… padres… q-quieren que… quieren llevarme lejos, Sam… ¡Yo no puedo irme lejos de ti!-le dijo desesperado.- ¡Cooper, no dejes que me lleven!-le suplicó a su hermano, quien, luego de soltar un suspiro, miró a sus padres con frialdad.

-No quería llegar a esto, de verdad.-les dijo con decepción en su tono.- pero no me dejan de otra…-tomó su celular, y luego de teclear algo, miró a Blaine con una pequeña sonrisa.- nadie te separará de Sam, hermano, siquiera ellos.

Los Anderson se vieron sorprendidos ante esa afirmación, Sam, por dentro, se regodeó.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Acabo de hablar con seguridad… los vendrán a buscar y saldrán en paz por la puerta.-les respondió el actor sentándose en los piés de la camilla.- o al menos eso recomiendo, la prensa está como loca.

-¡Cooper, queremos lo mejor para tu hermano! ¡Está enfermo y debe de curarse!-bramó la mujer con indignación.

Blaine alzó la vista hacia ella.

-¿A qué enfermedad te refieres, madre?-le preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Sam solo lo pensó unos segundos y luego rogó que sus suegros mantuvieran la boca cerrada.

El matrimonio Anderson compartió una mirada.

-Blaine…-comenzó el hombre lentamente.- creímos… creímos que era mejor llevarte la corriente con… tu… relación con Sam… y con tu… estado.

-Se dice Gay, señor Anderson.-le cortó Tessa.- recuerde con quienes está hablando….-le advirtió, abrazándose a si misma, casi envolviendo por completo su cuerpo con sus brazos. Estaba demasiado delgada.

-Eso.-y aún así el hombre no pudo decir la palabra, lo cual indignó a Sam y todos.- por eso les compramos el departamento… por eso… fingimos ser felices por ti… pero… estás enfermo, hijo, y con mamá queremos llevarte a un hermoso lugar en donde… se te aclarará la mente y… tal vez conozcas a una chica que te guste… y te enamorarás realmente, podrás tener hijos… una chica de tu niv..

-Cooper, quiero que se vayan.-le cortó Blaine mirando solo a su hermano.- quiero que se vayan ahora.

El mayor asintió y sin dudar se encaminó hacia la puerta, y la abrió y les hizo un ademán a los agentes de seguridad, que ingresaron y se pusieron frente a los Anderson.

-¿Nos pueden acompañar a la salida?-preguntó el de piel morena sin una gota de simpatía, mas su tono era educado.

-Eres nuestro hijo…-comenzó la señora Anderson.

-Y mayor de edad.-le cortó Mary.- el ha decidido que ustedes se vayan y lo menos que pueden hacer es escucharlo e irse sin hacer problemas… al menos que no lo quieran ni un poco…

Los Anderson, a pesar de verse reacios, salieron del cuarto y Sam escuchó a Blaine respirar aliviado.

-Tengo hambre…-dijo con su voz amortiguada por la ropa sobre el pecho de Sam.

Sam rodó los ojos y le tomó de la barbilla para mirarlo a los ojos. Al verlos lleno de tristeza, besó sus labios suavemente.

-Blaine…-Dwight habló con voz suave.- tienes personas que te aman aquí, y se que son tus padres y que nadie los reemplazará, pero siempre tendrás un par de repuesto…

Sam vió a su novio, al fin romperse y se movió para que sus papás lo abracen y le ofrezcan todo el respaldo que viene con los poderes de ser padre. Los mejores padres del mundo.

GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE

Stage 4: La dolce vita.

Cuatro días después del gran problema con los Señores A., el médico anunció que Blaine podría irse en un par de horas, -no sin darle una larga lista de cosas que podía y no podía hacer y de encargarse que sus cuidadores quedasen enterados de todo.-, Tessa ya había salido hace un par de días, pero prácticamente vivía en el hospital, a veces con Bastian o sin el.

Cuando Sam notó que Finn no había aparecido más y le preguntó a la chica por ello, su respuesta lo dejó helado.

-Se fue a NY con Rachel y sus bebé,-le dijo encogiéndose de hombros, aunque, se notaba a la legua que esa máscara de indiferencia le estaba constando fuerza vital.- una semana antes del…-se detuvo y lo miró significativamente.- bueno… ya sabes… Finn me llamó y me dijo que había hablado con Rachel y ella le había dicho que el bebé era suyo…-sonrió de lado.- detuve el proceso de adopción, terminé con el, me fui con mi familia y… nada… estoy… bien.

Sam vio en la forma en que la miraba Blaine, casi con acusación.

-Veo que Cooper te está ayudando con Bas.-le dijo con un tono que decía "sealgoquetusabesynomequieresdecir".

La chica lo miró descolocada.

-¿Uh?-Blaine señaló a su hermano, que estaba jugando a aparecer y a desaparecer con un risueño Bastian, que se parecía cada día más a Tessa.- No entiendo.-y si esos no eran sus dotes actorales saliendo de ella, la muchacha definitivamente no sabía a lo que Blaine se refería.

Sam ahogó una risita al ver a su prometido rodar los ojos.

-Ya lo sabrás, chica linda.-le dijo y sonrió ampliamente al ver al médico entrar con el orden de alta.

-Bien, Blaine, te libero, pero… ya sabes, nada de tonterías… y, también he de agregar me encargué que los señores Evans sepan el paso a paso de tu recuperación.

Blaine gruñó a la vez que los demás rieron.

-Genial, ahora no me dejarán hacer nada…-murmuró.- ¿Puedo volver al colegio?

Las clases había comenzado hacía unos dos días, y al día siguiente, se haría un acto conmemorativo por los fallecidos de la tragedia de Mckingley, que había sido en total quince, entre ellos dos ángeles gleeks.

-Claro, pero nada de emociones fuertes, Blaine, aún no estoy muy convencido para dejarte ir.-le dijo y se notaba su reticencia.-pero te mereces la libertad, te has portado bien estos últimos días.

Luego de unos minutos de empacar, al fin, pudieron salir del hospital… o algo así.

-¿Cooper, cómo está su hermano?

-¿Sus padres los han abandonado?

-¿Dónde están Jensen y Jared, Tessa? ¿Qué hacían aquí?

-¿Es verdad que es usted pareja de Sebastian Roché, Tessa? ¿La pareja del show sobrevive en la realidad?

-¿Cómo enfrenta el stress luego del la tragedia, señorita Hodgins?

Tessa se giró hacia el único periodista que había tenido sensibilidad en el asunto.

-Estamos… en shock, las heridas no fueron solo físicas, ahora viene la época de sanar nuestras heridas internas. Mañana en el acto memorial, haremos una declaración, así que, por ahora, no más comentarios.-declaró y con ayuda de los guardaespaldas, pudieron meterse a la enorme camioneta negra, en donde los esperaban dos guardaespaldas de Jensen y Jared.

-A la casa Hodgins, Bruce.-le indicó Tessa.

Blaine, acurrucado contra Sam, suspiró.

-¿Mudaron todas mis cosas?-preguntó en un susurro.

Cooper suspiró y asintió.

-No te preocupes, enano, podremos con esto… gracias a Dios Tessa no ayuda, sino no se que habríamos hecho…

-¿Comprabas una casa nueva?-sugirió Sam.

Blaine rodó los ojos.

-Nos quedan tres meses en Lima, luego volaremos a NY y Coop a LA y aquí habrá un casa enorme, sin ocupar.-dijo con voz seca.

Coop sonrió tentativamente.

-De hecho, si compré una… nada muy extravagante… varias habitaciones… lindos baños… los muebles y electrónicos llegan mañana… y la casa no estará sola cuando no estemos… y, hummm… de hecho, pienso asentarme en Lima, cuando no esté filmando, claro.

Sam, que no era tan idiota como muchos pensaban, lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Quién se quedará en la casa, Cooper?

El actor miró a todos lados menos al rostro de Sam.

-Hummm… una familia… una familia conocida… casi mi familia, podríamos decir.-balbuceó. Sam miró a Blaine, pero este estaba tan confundido como el, Tessa, en cambio, jugaba con los pies de Bastian que sonreía a Coop mientras golpeaba su rostro.

-¿Cooper?-insistió Sam.

El actor rodó los ojos y se rindió.

-Bien, tu papá me comentó que había conseguido trabajo en Lima, y yo ya había comprado de la casa… y el estaba muy deprimido porque la paga era muy buena y no podía tomarlo porque no tenían donde vivir por aquí.-le contó y humedeció sus labios.- entonces me dije, ¿Hey, Coop, por qué no ayudamos a la familia del futuro esposo de tu hermanito menor? Entonces, puede que… bueno, le ofrecí poner la casa a nombre de tu madre o padre, pero casi me asesinan con la sola mención, por lo que, tal vez… puselacasaanombredetushermanitos…

Sam parpadeó los segundos que tardó en desentrañar el balbuceo de su cuñado y luego se puso pálido.

-¡Le regalaste una casa a mis hermanos! ¡Cooper!-se quejó el rubio mortificado.- Oh, cielos, tendré que trabajar una vida para pagar un casa del tamaño pequeño según los estatutos de Cooper Anderson…-balbuceó pasando sus dedos por su cabello repetidamente, en un signo visible de stress.- ¿Por esas casualidades, cuántas habitaciones tiene la casa?-intentó sonar curioso, pero el deje nervioso, era palpable.

Cooper rodó sus ojos.

-Seis o siete… tal vez ocho… con baños… y dos en la planta baja… y luego, tu sabes, hacia arriba… dos pisos hacia arriba.-dijo como si nada.- Sam, tus padres… tus padres han sido… han sido en dos semanas todo lo que quise de mis padres en casi treinta años para mi –Tessa se mofó ante la ligera alteración de su edad. Sam coincidió, Cooper se veía bien, pero claramente era mayor a treinta años.- y dieciocho para Blaine…

Blaine bufó.

-¿Mientes en tu edad y no tienes problemas en decir la mía?-se quejó.

-Como decía,-siguió el actor sin hacerle caso a su hermano.- les debo mi cordura, la tuya, y por ende, la de mi hermano… Sam… sino hubiesen estado ellos… yo no estoy seguro de haberme quedado allí… suelo… huir cuando tengo demasiada presión en mis hombros… pero ellos, ellos me sostuvieron allí, me hicieron un buen hermano mayor y me hicieron sentir… un buen hijo, también…

Sam no sabía que pensar. Primero el piso en NY, la casa… ¿Luego qué, un super deportivo?

-Ni se te ocurra comprar un auto.-le reclamó y el mayor bajó la mirada.- Dime, por favor, que no compraste un auto costoso…

-Les di permiso para usar mis autos, los que están en casa… ¡Pero no se los regalé, lo juro!-alzó sus manos en clara inocencia.

Inocencia mis polainas.

-Bien, solo… déjame analizar el tema y luego veré si te golpeo o solo me rindo a lo inevitable.-dijo finalmente, pensando en que sus padres tenían una buena razón para aceptar el trato de Coop.

La camioneta se detuvo y estuvieron frente a una casa de tres pisos, blanca, llena de ventanas francesas en los pisos superiores, al igual, que al parecer, las ventanas superiores.

-¿Han visto fecha para la boda?-preguntó Tessa, cambiando a un tema más bonito.

Blaine, bajando con ayuda de Sam, se encogió de hombros.

Sam sonrió. Lo habían hablado dos días después que Blaine se haya despertado. Esperarían al verano para empezar a organizar nada y solo harían algo pequeño para la familia en casa, a pesar de los intentos de Blaine por hacer una enorme fiesta, el se le había plantado diciendo que ni su familia ni Cooper debían de pasar por tan enorme gasto, además, le alcanzaba un cura, Tessa y Cooper. Nada más.

-Pensamos en algo pequeño en el verano antes de ir a NY, allí tendremos nuestra Luna de Miel.-respondió Blaine con un encogimiento de hombros.

Ante eso Sam no pudo evitar las risillas que surgieron de su garganta. Oh, si, tendrían una larga y activa Luna de Miel neoyorquina. Estaba seguro de que no saldrían del apartamento por una semana así tuvieran que comer te y galletas cuando se les terminase la comida.

Entraron a la casa, que estaba con las luces apagadas y cuando Tessa las prendió, todos gritaron "¡Bienvenidos!"

Estaban todos allí: Gleeks nuevos y viejos, Warblers, Coach Silvester y Beiste, Will, Emma, sus familia y los Hummel-Hudson.

Todos comenzaron a abrazarlos y Sam se encargó de mirar mal a quienquiera que apriete mas de lo debido a Blaine, que, cada tanto, ponía cara de dolor, sobretodo con los repetitivos abrazos de Kurt y Tina. La historia de su vida: un ex y una enamorada tras su novio.

-¿Planear tener una Luna de Miel agitada, Sammy?-preguntó Puck con voz burlona. A pesar de la situación en su casa, con un deprimido Jake, había ido a la casa un rato a reencontrarse con todos sus amigos juntos.

Sam sonrió y dirigió su mirada a Blaine que estaba hablando con Rachel y Fynn. Cuando captó su mirada le sonrió suavemente y se disculpó con la pareja, y caminó hacia el lentamente.

-Hey, vamos a llevarte a la cama, te ves dolorido.-le dijo dejando su vaso sobre una mesa para tomarle una mano y posar su otra mano en la cintura y guiarlo a las escaleras.

Blaine se detuvo ante las escaleras y se volvió hacia los invitados.

-Gracias por venir y hacer esto… lo aprecio mucho…-les dijo con una sonrisa al estilo Blaine. Todos sonrieron acuosamente en respuesta.- ¿Sam?

Sam lo miró al ver que no se movía de su lugar y fruncía el ceño.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó preocupado.

-¿Puedes cargarme? Me duele…-le dijo con voz tímida.

Sam sonrió y lo cargó en sus brazos.

-¡Sammy me carga así también!-exclamó Stevie desde el sofá, en el que jugaba con Cooper y Bastian.-¡Es tan fuerte como el Cap!

Blaine sonrió y besó el cuello de su novio.

-¿Entrenando al niño?-preguntó burlón.

-Es mejor así.-respondió el rubio entrando al último cuarto de la última planta.

Era enorme, y las paredes, que daban al patio trasero, eran de vidrio. El jardín se veía hermoso desde allí.

La habitación era un sueño. Las paredes eran color azul oscuro, los muebles eran color caoba y había una enorme cama con el cobertor azul con rayas blancas y había fotos en las tres paredes disponibles. La mayoría era de los dos, en portaretratos grandes, algunos de los Avengers y otros de madera oscura. Había fotos de los Gleeks y de ellos en las diferentes presentaciones, estaban las fotos que se habían tomado con Bastian antes de ser novios, en las cuales era notable el afecto más allá de lo fraternal entre ambos. Estaba la de Blond Chameleon y Nightbird haciendo el rescate de un gatito que se había trepado alto a un árbol. Y su favorita era una que estaba sobre el tocador frente a la cama: ellos dos mirándose en el salón de Glee, mientras cantaban Heroes por décima vez. En la mesa de noche suya había una foto de Blaine y en la de Blaine una suya. Ese era un tipo de detalle que había esperado de su madre.

-Al menos el clóset es lo suficientemente grande para todas nuestras ropas…-murmuró Blaine dejando que Sam le ponga una de sus camisetas del Cap, porque eran grandes y cómodas y olían a Sam.

-Hablando de ello, tengo que ampliar mi armario, ropas nuevas para NY, el invierno allí es más frío.-dijo quitándose la ropa para entrar a la ducha.- Me voy a duchar, duerme tranquilo.-le dijo al pelinegro, ayudándolo a acostarse del lado derecho de la cama, porque sabía que era su favorito. Le dio los calmantes con un vaso de agua y lo vió tomar las pastillas y luego acostarse bien en la cama.

-¿Y me beso de las buenas noches?-Blaine lo miró con sus orbes de miel de esa forma que lo hacía parecer un cachorrito golpeado.

Sam sonrió y lo besó en los labios una vez. Si se quedaba mucho, al final no se bañaría nada.

-Duerme, amor.-le susurró y entró a bañarse, sabiendo que no podía tardarse mucho porque en el primer piso aún había bastantes invitados.

Luego de su ducha de relajación, se puso ropa limpia y bajó, para detenerse a mitad de las escaleras del segundo tramo, cuando la voz de Kurt y Rachel le llegó a sus oídos. Sabía que era mala educación, pero no pudo evitarlo cuando escuchó su nombre en la charla en murmullos que los dos tenían.

-… que Blaine volverá contigo alguna vez, ¿Cierto?-inquirió Rachel.

Escuchó a Kurt suspirar.

-Tal vez suceda lo mismo que contigo y con Finn… que Sam sea una Tessa, una distracción, y que al final volverá conmigo…-fue la respuesta de Kurt, y en vez de hacer a Sam sentirse rechazado y con dudas, solo logró que una bola de ira se asentase en su pecho. ¿Cómo podía Kurt? ¡Era su amigo! ¡Era el amigo de Blaine! ¡Y Adam era muy bueno, era un chico maravilloso!

-¿No te preocupa la boda?-preguntó Rachel.- están comenzando a planearla…

Kurt bufó.

-Sam solo siente culpa, porque, estoy seguro que con sus antiguas relaciones, no hubiese querido dar ese paso de no ser por la bala que Blaine recibió por el.-dijo algo despectivamente.

Y la charla terminó allí, porque él no se quedaría a escuchar a Kurt despotricar sobre su prometido y él.

-Yo creo que estás equivocado.-dijo Sam saliendo a la vista del chico y la embarazada, quienes lo miraron con ojos abiertos del pánico.- y creo que deberías irte.-le dijo con voz firme.

-Sam…-comenzó Kurt con voz temblorosa.

Sam puso sus puños a sus lados y apretó los dientes.

-Kurt, eres… eras mi amigo… no quiero golpearte, por lo que, por favor, te pido que te vayas de mi casa ahora.-le dijo con voz restringida.- vete, Kurt.-ladró más fuerte, y los invitados dirigieron su vista hacia ellos.

-¿Sam, qué sucede?-inquirió Burt preocupado.

Sam bajó las escaleras por completo y se dirigió a la puerta y la dejó abierta y volvió a mirar a Kurt.

-Adam, si quieres quédate, pero Kurt, quiero que te vayas ahora.-repitió.

El chico de piel de porcelana asintió y tomó su saco, luego arrastró a un descontento Adam con el.

-Pero sabes que lo que dije es cierto.-dijo con voz baja, y Puck, Finn y Cooper tuvieron que retenerlo porque al terminar de escuchar la frase, casi se lanza hacia el.

-¡Kurt, vete!-bramó Burt consternado, a lo que su hijo obedeció sin dudar.

Sam solo se calmó cuando la puerta se cerró.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien…-dijo soltándose de los brazos de sus amigos y su cuñado.- necesito… necesito…-sin decir más, se fue a ala enorme cocina y se sentó en el desayunador, con un vaso con zumo de naranja en la mano

Tras el se escucharon los característicos pasos de unos tacones.

-¿Así de mal, uh?-era Tessa que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.- escuché parte de la conversación de Kurt y Rachel… lo siento…

Sam se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que lo vi venir…-luego suspiró.- Blaine se enfadará cuando sepa que eché a su amigo de la casa…

-No si sabe por qué lo echaste, Sam.-dijo Tessa seriamente.- escucha, yo lo escuché y tienes todo mi apoyo… además, antes de que me digas que a Blaine no le haría bien una charla así, yo creo que tiene derecho a saberlo.. a veces puede llegar a ser muy inocente.-dijo con voz queda, luego sonrió de lado.- de alguna forma le hice ir al colegio sin el cabello con gel por unas semanas…

Sam sonrió. La chica era un manipuladora de primera, de eso no tenía dudas.

-¿Crees que deba decirle?-inquirió.

Y ella sonrió tristemente.

-Es preferible saber las cosas antes de salir lastimados por ser ignorantes.

Al día siguiente, Sam habló con Blaine, quien, luego de un instante de silencio, le creyó. El sabía bien que Sam no le mentiría así. Esa misma tarde, mientras Sam estaba en el colegio nuevamente, Blaine habló con Kurt.

Cuando había llegado de la conmovedora reunión de Glee, estaba cansado. Les dedicaron canciones a Marley y Ryder y descubrieron una placa con sus nombres con una frase inspiradora del autor favorito de ambos chicos, en presencia de los señores Lynn: "A menos que alguien como tu se interese de verdad, nada va a mejorar jamás."

Al llegar a su casa, su madre le abri{o la puerta y lo miró con una expresión preocupada.

-Será mejor que subas a ver a Blaine, Sam… vino ese chico, Kurt… al parecer hizo algo que no es debido, porque Dwight y yo tuvimos que correr a tranquilizarlo. Se escapó uno de los puntos, pero la enfermera que se encarga de él pudo volverlo a su lugar y limpiar la herida. Estuvo bastante asustado, no se soltó de mi hasta dos horas después de que ese Kurt se fuera.

Sam jadeó furioso. Mataría a Kurt. O lo molería a golpes, por lo que sería mejor que ya esté en NY.

-Voy a por el.-dijo y rápidamente escaló hasta su cuarto y no le sorprendió mucho verlo acostado. Al escuchar sus sollozos de este, en medio segundo estuvo a su lado.-¿Blaine?-susurró y los ojos miel se clavaron en los suyos verdes.- ¿Amor qué sucede?

-Quiso besarme…-susurró el pelinegro.- no quería besarlo… no quise, el quería, pero no lo dejé…

Sam lo abrazó contra su pecho y besó sus rizos.

-Hey, estoy aquí, Blaine… lamento que hayas pasado por esa situación, lo siento mucho…-le susurró.

-No tienes la culpa de nada, el… el…-se trabó y lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿Qué tal si adelantamos la boda?

Sam sonrió de lado.

-Creo que no tengo ningún problema… ¿El Viernes le parece, Sr Anderson?

Blaine sonrió ampliamente.

-El viernes es perfecto, Sr. Evans.

GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE

Stage 6: Fifteen years forward.

-¿Blaine, dónde está mi corbata negra? No encentro mi corbata negra y el avión sale en una hora y media.-se quejó Sam buscando frenéticamente en los cientos de cajones y puertas que tenía el walk-in closet.

El pelinegro apareció desde la puerta con un pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas rosas en sus manos.

-Está en el cajón de las corbatas a tu derecha.-le dijo con una simple sonrisa, mientras hacía equilibrio con un biberón en su mano.- Marley tiene hambre, ¡Por qué no le das tu de comer y yo arreglo tu valija?

Sam lo miró y lo pensó. Blaine trabajaba incasablemente en el teatro, dirigiendo obras famosísimas de Broadway y aún así tenía tiempo para el y los niños.

-Bien, pero yo me encargó de Jake y Ryder también.-le dijo y tomó a la pequeñísima pelinegra de cabellos rizados de seis meses de los brazos de su esposo con cuidado.- Hola, Marley… ¿Has dormido bien esta noche?-le dijo quietecito, dándole su biberón, el cual la bebé succionó con fuerza.- tenías hambre, princesa… uh, oh, ahora vienen tus hermanos.-dijo al escuchar pasos apurados desde el pasillo del enorme apartamento que diez años antes los padres de Blaine les habían regalado. Iban a vedern el viejo apartamento de NY, pero al final pudieron comprar un piso más grande y quedarse con el viejo. En esos momentos allí vivían Stevie y Stacy, que ya iban terminando sus estudios en Dirección de Cine, TV y Radio y diseño gráfico, textil e instrumental, respectivamente.

-¡Papá, no encuentro mi corbata negra!-protestó Ryder de doce años, entrando con un pequeño Jake de once agarrado a su camiseta. Habían adopatdo a Ryder dos años después de su salida de Mckinley, antes de, incluso terminar la universidad. El pequeño había sido abandonado en un contenedor de basura y Blaine lo había encontrado. Tuvieron que dar miles de vueltas e invertir mucho dinero, pero al final, un Ryder de dos años llegó a su casa como Ryder , alegre de poder compartir todos los días con sus héroes. A Jake lo habían adoptado dos años después de Ryder, y las cosas habían sido más tranquilas por el hecho de que ya tenían un niño en adopción, pero el pequeño era una máquina de meterse en problemas, calro que alentado por los constantes mimos de sus tíos y tías –Tessa y Cooper se habían luego de realizar una película juntos, los llamaban los nuevos Bradgelina, a lo cual Tessa solo respondía con miradas de muerte, y habían tenido tres hermosos hijos, además de Bastian quien era Bastian Anderson y Tessa pudo, finalmente, luego de terminar de filmar la última temporada de SPN, usar su verdadero apellido Ackles-Padalecky.-

Marley era hija biológica de Blaine, - alquiler de vientre, no Blaine con dudas bisexuales.- y tenía un gracioso parecido con ambos, de hecho la mujer que la había dado a luz era rubia de ojos verdes como el mismo, por lo cual la nena era Blaine, pero con ojos verdes. Era hermosa. Y tranquila.

-Pregúntale a tu papi, Ryder, sabes que el sabe todo de todos.-le respondió a su hijo mayor con una sonrisa.- ¿Listo para ir a visitar a tu padrino Jake?

El niño asintió animadamente. Jake Puckerman y él habían formado una gran amistad, y el mayor amaba al pequeño como si fuese su propio hijo.

-¿Estará el tío Cooper y la tía Tessa con Bas, Fleur, Amy y Lissa?-preguntó Jakey.

Sam se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez, si tus tíos no tienen problemas con el trabajo.-le respondió y sonrió a Marley cuando ella soltó su biberón y eructó ruidosamente.

-Es increíble que de un bebé tan pequeño salgan esa clase de ruidos.-dijo Ryder frunciendo la nariz de una forma muy Evans.

Sam puso los ojos en blanco y tomó la llave del auto.

-¿Blaine, ya estamos listos?-preguntó recibiendo un "Ya estoy" desde el closet.- niños, díganle a Tanya y a Hunter que lleven sus valijas al auto.-le indicó a los que los chicos obedecieron, corriendo a buscar a los mucamos.

Blaine salió del closet con una dos valijas medianas y le sonrió ampliamente, a pesar de que en sus ojos había cierta sombra. Sam lo entendía. NO irían a Lima por vacaciones, de hecho, hace mucho que no iban para allá debido a que casi siempre Cooper, sus padres o sus hermanos venían a NY. El director Shue –había asumido desde hace siete años- había invitado a ex alumnos para un homenaje a los caídos en la Gran tragedia de Mckinley. Blaine había querido ir a primeras porque decía que una parte de él siempre estaría allí –Ryder había preguntado inocentemente cuánta sangre había dejado allí, a lo que Blaine soltó una risa y procedió a explicarle la metáfora.

-Señores, las cosas ya están en el auto.-dijo Hunter apareciendo por la puerta.- los niños listos en sus asientos.

Blaine sonrió al viejo hombre que había comenzado a trabajar con ellos diez años atrás, al igual que Tanya, su esposa y la nana de los niños.

-Gracias, H, eres lo mejor.-le dijo el pelinegro siguiendo a Sam a la salida del piso.- ¿Sam puedes llavar el bolso de Marley… oh, gracias, Tanya.-dijo al ver que la mujer de piel oscura llevaba el bolso rosa de la bebé.

-Cuídense, muchachos, rezaré a San Cristobal para que su camino sea sin inconvenientes. Y cuando vuelvan les prepararé unos ricos hot cakes con chispas de chocolate y salsa de frutilla.-les prometió y la boca de Sam se aguó ante las ricas comidas de Tanya, quien, pacientemente le estaba enseñando a Blaine a no quemar el agua.

-Gracias, Nanni. ¿Sabes que si no estuviésemos ambos casados me casaría contigo?-le dio su sonrisa más brillante.- ¡Ouch!-exclamó ante la disimulada patada de Blaine.- MI amor, sabes que siempre serás mi único amor… justo junto a los hot cakes de Nanni… ¿Mejor cierro la boca?

Blaine puso los ojos en blanco y asintió.

En cuanto se subieron al auto Jake prendió la música y comenzó a tararear canciones del uno de los discos de Tessa y su padre "Say what to need to say", lanzado un año luego del tiroteo en McKinley y que tenía una dedicatoria a los Gleeks de Lima.

El viaje, en el auto y el en avión, fue tranquilo, Jake se había levantado temprano por lo cual durmió en el avión.

Cuando se subieron al auto rentado en Ohio, el niño comenzó a removerse y a hablar como un lorito.

Apenas llegaron a la casa, vieron a Fleur y Bas, lo hijos mayores de Coop y Tessa, a Linn, la hija de Mike y Tina y a Stacy y Stevie.

-¡Tío Sammy, tío Blaine!-exclamó Fleur corriendo hacia ellos, con sus cabellos blancos volando tras ella, seguida de Bastian, que con quince años, era más tranquilo y reservado que su ruidosa hermana de doce.

-Hola, enana.-le sonrió Blaine a su sobrina, abrazándola con un brazo por que con el otro sostenía a Marley.-¿Cómo te fue en tu primer año en McKinley?

-Coach Kitty me hizo capitana de porristas.-le dijo con orgullo.- Y Bas fue elegido para interpretar el solo de las regionales. El profesor Hudson lo felicitó muchas veces…. La señora Hudson no está feliz porque dice que su Barbra es mejor que todos… pero a mi no me importa…

Blaine rodó los ojos. Rachel siempre sería Rachel.

Linn se trepó a la espalda de Sam y le dejó un beso en la mejilla. Con nueve años, era tremendamente elástica y liviana. Tal vez era muy parecida a Mike.

-¡Hey, Linn Cho!-exclamó Sam besando la mejilla de la niña en sus espalda.- ¿Tus padres?

-Se fueron con Coop y Tessa a hacer algunas compras para mañana a la noche.-respondió la niña.- ¿Jugamos con la Wii luego?

Sam asintió. Con su trabajo gerencial en las galerías de arte de Nueva York, los estrenos de las obras de su esposo, las cosas de la escuela de los niños y los niños, no había jugado con la Wii desde hacía años, sobretodo porque ninguno de sus hijos apreciaba la tecnología y preferían la música o en su defecto, el cine.

-Hola, tíos.- Bastian apareció con una pequeña sonrisa en su apuesto rostro, y una mirada madura y adulta, extraña en un niño de quince años.- ¿Puedo tomarla?-preguntó señalando a Marley, que estiró los brazos a su primo alegremente.

Blaine se la pasó y pudo ayudar a Sam a bajar el resto de las valijas.

-Hola, Sam.-sonrió Stevie con sus mechones rubios tapándole la vista- hola, Blaine… ¿Stacy, puedes doltar ese celular y saludar a nuestra familia? Jason estará en NY cuando llegues.

La rubia rodó los ojos y luego de un beso para sus tíos y sobrinos, salió disparada al recibir una llamada.

-Siempre dije que las niñas son muy raras…-murmuró Jake, quien sonrió ampliamente al ver a su abuelo Dwight y corrió a él.- ¡Nono Dwight!-chilló.

-¡Jakey!-exclamó el mayor tomándolo del suelo.- ¿Cómo está mi nieto favorito?

-¡Hey!-reclamaron Fleur, Ryder, Bastian y Linn.

-Y saben a lo que me refiero…-dijo el mayor y sus nietos rodaron sus ojos.

La mañana pasó llena de abrazos y palabras con Coop, Tina, Tessa y Mike, que se quedaban en la casa de los Evans con ellos, a la tarde, todos se cambiaron para ir a Mckinley.

-¿Estás nervioso?-preguntó Sam ya vestido, abrazando a su marido desde atrás. Blaine, luego de acomodar su moño negro con pequeños lunares blancos, soltó un suspiro.

-Nunca creí tener que volver allí después de terminar las clases.-confesó.- teniendo en cuenta que solo hablamos con Tina, Jake, Mike, Puck, Britt y Santana, creí que sería suficiente contacto con el pasado…-suspiró y se giró para envolver sus brazos en el cuello del más alto.- estarán todos allí… Joe, Sugar, Unique, Kitty, Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn, Finn.. Kurt…-tembló.- no como sentirme… si seguir enfadado o dejar el pasado atrás…

Sam descendió y besó sus labios suavemente, primero besando solo con los labios, pero luego poniendo sus lenguas en juego, recorriendo la tan conocida boca de su esposo, robándole gemidos y jadeos que se quedaban en la boca del otro. Besar a Blaine, tener sexo con Blaine nunca cambiaba y de esa forma era… perfecta.

-¿Recuerdas cuándo éramos jóvenes y hablábamos de jake, Marly y Ryder.. cuándo todos ellos estaban… vivos?-preguntó y su marido asintió.- pues recuerdo que antes que nos pusiéramos de novios, ese día en que Dumas y sus idiotas me golpearon y tu me cuidaste todo el día y luego las fotos con Bastian… recuerdo que cuando me dormí en el auto soñé con esto… tu y los niños, eran diferentes a los que tenemos, pero tenían las mismas expresiones que cuando llego a casa y corren a saludarme… y tu tenían un bebé en brazos y luego abrí los ojos… y tu estabas allí con Bastian…-suspiró y besó su frente.- Blaine, ahora que los tengo… creo que mi suelo se hizo realidad… que nada ni nadie podrá despertarnos de esto, porque es un sueño, porque te amo, los amo y estoy aquí, detrás de ti, listo para abrazarte y besarte cuando lo necesites… no puedo decir que tu estás detrás… se que siempre estarás en frente, que me protegerás como lo hiciste hace quince años…-puso su mano sobre el pecho de su esposo por sobre su saco negro y su camisa, debajo estaba la cicatriz del disparo que casi los aleja del otro.- te amo, y estaré allí todo el tiempo…

-Nosotros también, papi…-les llegó una vocecita desde la puerta, y allí estaban sus dos hijos mayores y Marley en los brazos de Ryder.- y los amamos mucho, a los dos…

Sam y Blaine se sonrieron acuosamente y caminaron y abrazaron a sus pequeños pandas.

Tal vez el pasado oscuro, lleno de pesadillas y disparos que tanto Blaine como Sam cargaban en la espalda, con ayuda de sus hijos, sería una sombra, un fantasma…

GLEE-GLEE-GLEE- GLEE

Stage 7: Say what you need to say.

Los pasillos de Mckinley estaban llenos de gente, alumnos y ex alumnos hablando en susurros, respetando el luto del asunto.

En el auditorio, estaban Santana y Brittany con su pequeña Britney de cinco años, Quinn y su hijo Gabriel, -su marido no había podido venir por compromisos personales- Rahcel, Finn con sus pequeñas Barbra y Annie, Mercedes estaba con su pequeño Jackson –su esposo trabajaba en la misma firma que el de Quinn y ambos estaban en España negociando por los derechos de los obreros de una fábrica que cerró y no les pagó-, estaban Sugar, Artie y su hija Sweet, una dulce niña pelirroja y bonita que tenía lo que quería, Puck y Kitty intentando calmar a sus revoltosos gemelos, y luego los solteros del grupo: Kurt, Unique, Jake y Joe.

Al rato entraron Tina y Mike con Linn y todos se aglomeraron a recibirlos, luego el lugar se resumió a conversaciones aisladas, una de ellas era llevada a cabo en susurros por Kurt y Rachel.

-No te emociones, porcelana, cuando Blaine llegue no creo que se deshaga a tus pies.-indicó Santana metiéndose entre los dos con una sonrisa maliciosa.- tengo fotos y están bastante felices juntos…

Brittany asintió.

-¡Y tienen tres pandas!-exclamó entusiasmada.

Pocos del grupo habían seguido en contacto con Blaine y Sam , por lo tanto no todos sabían del crecimiento de la familia.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Kurt con el ceño fruncido, mirando las sonrisas en los rostros de las dos mujeres, Jake, Puck, Tina y Mike.

Los rasguidos de una guitarra se oyeron desde detrás del escenario.

-Oh, allí llegaron…-sonrió Tina.

Todos miraron hacia el lugar por donde venían las música, esperando ver a Sam, pero en vez de ello, apareció un divino niño pelinegro de piel pálida y ojos verdes, tocando la lira.

_-__Take all of your wasted honor__, __every little past frustration__, __take all of your so called problems__  
__Better put 'em in quotations. _–cantó y en el estribillo se les unieron Blaine, con una bebé con una mota de rizos en brazos, Sam, con un brazo sobre su hombre y un niño rubio de ojos miel trepado en su espalda.

_-__Say what you need to say__, __Say what you need to say__, __Say what you need to say__, __Say what you need to say, Say what you need to say, Say what you need to say, Say what you need to say__  
__Say what you need to say._

Linn que comenzó a saltar de la emoción, canto junto a Britney, la pequeña rubia que se hab{ia trepado a los brazos de Sam._  
__-Walkin' like a one man army__, __Fightin' with the shadows in your head__, __Livin' up the same old moment…-_Mike y Tina le sonrieron a su hija y a su amiguita, uniéndose a sus cantos_. __  
__-Knowin' you'd be better off instead__… __If you could only…-_siguió Puck acompañando con us guitarra a Ryder.- _Say what you need to say,__Say what you need to say__, __Say what you need to say,__Say what you need to say,__Say what you need to say,__Say what you need to say,__Say what you need to say__, __Say what you need to say…_

Tessa y Cooper aparecieron con los ex alumnos detrás._  
__-Have no fear for givin' in__, __Have no fear for giving over…-_continuó Tessa su propia canción.  
Sam abrazó a Brittany y a Santana, con Britney aún agarrada a su torso y ellas le sonrieron de regreso.  
_-You better know that in the end__, __It's better to say too much__, __Than never to say what you need to say again…_

Blaine y Kitty se fundieron en un abrazo, teniendo cuidado con Marley que sacudía sus manitos al compas de la melodía que los mayores cantaban.  
_-Even if your hands are shaking__, __and your faith is broken…_

Jake grande y el pequeño se sonrieron con complicidad y tomaron la voz.._  
__-Even as the eyes are closin', __Do it with a heart wide open__… __Wide heart!_

En el estribillo final, se les unieron todos los que habían entrado, algunos con sonrisas, otros llorando y otros haciendo ambas cosas.

_-__Say what you need to say, Say what you need to say, Say what you need to say, Say what you need to say, Say what you need to say, Say what you need to say, Say what you need to say, Say what you need to say…_

Blaine le sonrió a Ryder.

-Muy bien hecho, campeón…-le felicitó y el niño sonrió con su sonrisa más brillante.- luego intentas con el piano…-ante eso el niño rodó los ojos.

-¡Papi!-protestó.

Y Marley, en sus brazos, repitió lo que había dihco su hermano mayor, provocando una mirada de completo shock en su padre.

-¡Sam, dijo su primera palabra!-exclamó el pelinegro, provocando risitas entretenidas.- ¡Marley dijo su primera palabra!

Sam, asombrado, rió y tomó a su hija en brazos para lanzarla al aire y tomarla.

-¿Quién es la bebé más inteligente del mundo? ¿Quién es?-le preguntó con voz de bebé.

Jake se unió al festejo de sus padres y su hermano y el resto los contempló.

Tina y Mike sonrieron, felices de que sus amigos finalmente encontrasen la felicidad.

Finn estaba feliz, tanto por Sam y Blaine, como por Tessa y Cooper, que parecían tener una pequeña familia. Bastian estaba enorme y el lo adoraba como si fuera suyo, ese sentimiento nunca había cambiado a pesar de lo mal que salieron las cosas con su madre.

Puck y Kitty simplemente contemplaron una escena que habían visto antes, pero nunca los agotaba, porque la felicidad de esa familia era sumamente contagiosa.

Brittany y Santana se unieron a sus mejores amigos, y Ryder, que era ahijado de Santana, la abrazó con el brazo que no sostenía la lira.

-Te quiero, tía Tana… más que a la música…-le dijo el niño y ella no pudo evitar reír de la emoción. Era extraño que un Anderson-Evans no sea cursi y sentimental.

-Chicos, ya estamos listos…-anunció el señor Shue con una gran sonrisa. Los antiguos Gleeks se fueron del escenario a sus asientos y en las tabales solo quedaron los más pequeños.

Ryder tomó el micrófono y se paró detrás del atril.

-No me he esforzado mucho para esto, porque mis papás dicen que las mejores palabras no nacen del esfuerzo, sino del corazón.-dijo con voz clara.- Hoy, hace quince años, sucedió algo terrible, el odio y la homogeneidad provocaron que muchas familias sean destruidas, parejas sean separadas, amigos perdidos y heridas que van más allá de lo físico en los que sobrevivieron…-los adultos asintieron en acuerdo, algunos llorando.- Las diferencias no son nada en un mundo tan extraño como el de ahora… hay gente de color, hay personas católicas, luteranas, budistas… y hay gays… yo estoy orgulloso de decirle a todos que mi nombre es Ryder Anderson Evans y mis padres son dos hombres, mi madrina está casada con una mujer que ama, mi padrino estuvo y estará siempre enamorado de Ryder Lynn, que falleció hace tantos años, que mi tía Tessa tiene dos papás como yo y que son geniales porque nos regalan cosas de cada lugar que visitan, que a mi mejor amiga le gustan las niñas… puedo decir eso sin sentirme avergonzado de nada, porque nosotros estamos aquí para cambiar el mundo… comencemos el cambio en nosotros y aceptemos que nunca vamos a ser iguales… y combatamos el odio al amor.-asintió hacia sus primos y amigos, que tiraron de una sábana, descubriendo una estatua de varios chicos, abrazados en un círculo.

Debajo, en una placa, se leía:

"A menos que alguien como tu se interese de verdad, nadie va a mejorar. Jamás"

GLEE-GLEE-GLEE- GLEE

Ya lo se, larga y llena de Fluff, pero sino le pongo fluff sería aburrida y muy dramática… aunque tuvo sus momentos de angst…

Bueno, espero que les guste y me perdonen por matar a Marley y Ryder.

Besos!

Talu!


End file.
